Broken Girl
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was kidnapped, beaten, and left to die in the forest when she was physically four years old as revenge against the Cullens. Nessie grew up in the foster system. None of the families ever cared about her. But what happens when the Cullens find her again after so many years? Will they be able to help their broken girl? And what about the person that took her in the first place
1. I Really Hate My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own the story ideas that I constantly come up with.**

**Chapter 1: I Really Hate My Life**

**Nessie's POV**

I sighed. I was happy to finally be out of the house. Away from the watchful eyes of my foster family. Whom really don't care about me at all. None of my previous foster families ever cared about me.

I have been in the system since I was four years old. I was found in the middle of some forest in Washington. I has beaten so badly that I was close to death when I had been found.

Once I had recovered I was placed in a foster home. My first one. I have had so many foster families over the past 12 years that I can't even count them all.

None of them had really cared for me either. They just tolerated me because of the monthly checks they received from the government. Throughout the years I have often wondered how these people even become foster parents if they don't even care about children.

When I was little I always held onto the hope that I would one day be adopted by a nice family. That I would have a family that loved me. But it will never happen now. I'm 16 years old. At my age I'm pretty much "unadoptable". Nobody wants to adopt teenagers. Only cute babies and little kids get adopted. Us teens just aren't cute enough to be adopted. Plus most of us foster teens are screwed up in one way or another and I'm no exception. I really hate my life.

When I walked into school I almost immediately noticed several new kids. Dr. Cullen's kids obviously. They have been the talk of the entire school for the past two weeks. We didn't get new kids here very often. When I first came here about a year and a half ago it was the same thing. Dr. Cullen himself was going to be a teacher here. A Biology teacher to be exact. He was also going to work at the hospital on weekends. He must love working. I also thought it was weird they were starting on a Friday. Why not wait until Monday?

Almost immediately all of the new kids right away notice me and they just stare at me. It kind of creeped me out.

I just ignored them and walked right into school. But as soon as I look back I realize that I'm being followed by them. It was weird.

I went to my first class, Biology. As soon as I walked in I saw the man that I assumed was Dr. Cullen. We had already known ahead of time that our class was one of the Biology classes he was taking over.

His golden eyes just bore into my body. Wait golden eyes? Then I realized that six out of seven of his kids had golden eyes as well. That was weird.

Dr. Cullen's eyes seemed to bore into the very depth of my soul. Then he actually smiled at me.

I didn't say anything. I just went and took my seat at the very back of the class. None of my friends were in this class so I was probably going to be bored.

Slowly the class started to fill up as everyone took their usual seats.

All of the new kids were also in this class. They all stared at me intensely. I really wished that they would stop. I had to admit that tan one was really hot though. I also took notice of the fact that he was not wearing a shirt. Which was kind of strange considering we have a dress code to follow. But I kind of hoped he didn't discover shirts any time soon because he was sitting close to me which meant I got a good view of him.

"Hi I'm Jacob" It took me by surprise when he actually spoke to me. And he was smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Renesmee. Or Nessie. You can call me whatever you want" I shook his hand which was scorching hot.

The bell rang and class started which ended any conversation.

"Hi class my name is Carlisle Cullen. I don't care if you call me 'Dr. Cullen' or if you call me by my first name. Either is fine by me. Now I'm going to call out all of your names and we will proceed from there"

I kind of spaced out at that point. That was until I heard my name being called out anyway.

After that he started talking about rules and other boring stuff. He didn't have a lesson planned out for today so we had a free day.

I pulled my iPhone out of my bag. I much prefer playing games on my phone then talking to the other kids in my class.

Almost as soon as I turned it on it rang. Luckily the class had gotten so loud that no one could hear it. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Marcus. Marcus was one of my best friends.

"Hey Nessie" he said as soon as I answered.

"Hey Marcus"'I said.

"I just wanted to see if you're still coming tonight" he said.

"Yes I am" I said. "Isn't everybody going?

"Only the cool people will be there and you my friend are beyond cool" he said. "You still want Meth right? Same dosage as last time?"

I was an addict. I never wanted to become an addict. But I did. It all started last semester. I was studying for finals and I was trying to pull all nighters when it came to studying. But it was extremely difficult. It was then that Marcus offered me a solution. I could use Crystal Meth to stay awake all night to study without falling asleep in class. I'll never forget the first time I used it. I loved the high I felt and I wanted more.

That's how I got addicted.

After Marcus had mentioned the Meth I felt several pairs of eyes boring holes into my body.

I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen and every single one of his kids staring at me with absolutely horrified expressions on their faces. Weird. Very weird. There was no way humanely possible for them to have heard me. The class was just too loud. They couldn't have known what I was talking about. Could they?

I shook my head. I was just being ridiculous. There was no way they could have heard me. It just was not humanely possible .

"Nessie? Hello? You still there?" Marcus said.

"Oh yeah sorry. I got distracted. Actually can you increase the dosage? The affect just isn't as strong anymore. I'll bring all the money I have and we can negotiate a deal later" I said.

"Okay Nessie. See you later" he said.

"Yeah see you later" I said.

I hung up my phone. Once more I looked at the Cullens, whose expressions had only gotten more horrified. Which I didn't even think was possible.

Yup, they were one strange family.

**Please Review**


	2. Jacob and Bella

**Chapter 2: Jacob and Bella**

**Nessie's POV**

I tried my best to avoid the intense staring of the Cullen family.

I started playing games on my phone. Hopefully they would stop the staring soon.

"Nessie" I heard a voice say. I looked up from my phone and saw that it was Jacob. He had gotten up from his desk and walked over to me.

"Jacob" I said in return.

"I like you" he said. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" his voice sounded a bit strained for some reason. Actually he kind of looked angry. He was even shaking slightly. Did he have anger issues or what?

"Jacob are you okay? You seem kind of upset" I said.

"I'm fine Nessie. It's not like I have anything to be upset about" he said cryptically. He was really confusing me.

"Okay" I said. "Well what do you want to know about me?" I asked him.

"I don't know everything. Your life story" he said.

"Okay I'll only tell you if you tell me yours" I said.

"Deal" Jacob said. Was it just me or were all the Cullens listening intently?

"Okay. Well I've been in foster care all of my life. Well really since I was about four years old. I was found in some forest in Washington. Beaten to the point of near death. But somehow I got lucky and I survived. As soon as I recovered they put me in foster care" I explained to him.

"And you've never been adopted?" Jacob asked me.

"Nope" I said. "I've just bounced around from foster family to family all of my life" I didn't even bother to hide the sadness I felt.

"Well. I'm sorry Nessie" he said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault. I'm just destined to age out of the system I guess. It happens to a lot of kids" I said.

"Okay let's talk about something else. What about your friends? Do you have any friends?"

"A few. It's kind of hard to make friends when you're moving around all the time. But I've been here a year and a half so I've made some friends. First there is Marcus. He is one of the best friends that I have had in a long time-"

"Really Nessie? You consider him your best friend? Why is he your best friend?" Jacob looked visibly upset again. As did the rest of the Cullen family for that matter. Again, they are one weird family. Why were they acting so strange? They hadn't stopped staring since Marcus mentioned Meth. But they could not have heard him or me. It was just impossible.

"Well he is an amazing friend because he has been nothing but nice to me since I first moved here. He showed me around. We started hanging out together. W had and still have a lot of fun together. We became fast friends. He has helped me through all of my good and bad times. He's the best"

"The best!" Jacob shouted, fighting to contain his anger. I still could not figure out what he was upset about. "How can you think that-" Jacob was cutoff by a warning glare from Carlisle.

"Sorry" Jacob muttered. "Anyway I'm very interested in this friend of yours. Does he go to this school?"

"He does but he's not here today" I said. It was not unusual for him to miss school. He often ditched so that he could do his illegal activities. Usually it was his brother or one of his other friends that handled everything but occasionally they needed him. I hadn't known that Marcus was involved in anything like that until he offered me Crystal Meth the first time so that I would be able to stay up all night studying.

"Why not?" Jacob was starting to ask too many questions.

"Um I'm not sure actually" I lied. "Tell me about you instead" I insisted, hoping that I could successfully change the subject.

I think Jacob knew that I was trying to change the subject but he went along with it anyway.

Soon it was time to go to our next class. My next class was Math. Joy. Note the sarcasm. Math was the only subject that I hated.

Turns out that two of the Cullens were also in this class with me. Edward and Bella. I had learned all of their names from Jacob.

There were only two empty seats in this class. One was at the front of class. The second one was in the back, conveniently located right next to me.

I sighed when I realized that on of them would have to sit next to me.

"Hi Nessie" For a few seconds I was stunned by how her beautiful her voice sounded.

"I'm Bella" she continued.

"Um hi" was all that I could say.

"I saw you talking to Jacob earlier. He seems to really like you" she said.

"Um yeah, he seems nice" I said.

"Well you seem nice too. And I'd like to be your friend. I mean, that's if you want to be friends anyway" apparently she was not at all discouraged by my short and close ended comments.

"Um yeah, sure. We can be friends" I said. She smiled at me. For a minute I was distracted by her beauty. I mean when you really looked at her you could see just how inhumanely beautiful she really was. I felt so plain and ordinary next to her.

"So what do you like doing for fun?" she asked me.

"Well I love reading. I also love to bake. It's a hobby of mine. I'll bake anything. I bake cookies, cakes, brownies. Just about anything. I even hold bake sales" _which is how I get the money to pay for Meth. _I added that last part in my head.

Even from the back of the class I saw how Edward tensed up in what could only be described as anger. But he somehow managed to calm himself. What is with these Cullens?

"So you like baking and reading?" she asked.

"Love" I said. "Is a much more accurate description. But I'll do anything except shopping. This may sound a bit strange coming from a girl but I hate shopping"

"Don't worry Nessie. I hate shopping too. So what do you like to read? I also love reading. My favorite authors are Shakespeare and Jane Austen-"

"Oh my god! Those are my favorite authors too! Pride and Prejudice and Romeo and Juliet are my favorites" People thought it was kind of weird that I loved such old stories so much.

Bella smiled. "Nessie you and I are going to be great friends, I can see it already"

We could not talk anymore because the teacher walked in. I groaned. I really hated math. I actually used to be very good at math. I used to get mainly As and Bs in math. But lately my grades have been suffering quite a bit. Especially in math. Now I mainly get Ds or Fs. I don't understand why but I just can't quite grasp the concepts as well as I used to.

The rest of class went by pretty quickly. Throughout the rest of the day every single member of the Cullen family approached me the way Jacob and Bella had. They all seemed very keen to get to know me. I told them everything, except for the drug addiction. I didn't want anyone to know about that.

At the end of the day I went home and rested for awhile. When I woke up again I realized that two hours had gone by. I gathered up all of my money, which totaled to about three hundred dollars and then left at about 5pm.

I was sure that I wouldn't need all of the money. But I brought it all just in case.

As I walked I made sure that I was not being followed. I was going to a discreet, meaning hidden, location. It was like a speakeasy. It was hidden and they didn't let you in unless you knew the password. Which changed frequently.

As I was walking I got that strange feeling that I was being followed. But when I stopped to look behind me I saw nothing.

I shrugged and continued to walk. Once I got there I knocked on the door and said the password.

"There you are Nessie! We were all wondering when you would get here" Marcus said enthusiastically as he gave me a one armed hug.

"I would have been here sooner but I fell asleep" I told him.

"Yeah well your my best friend. It isn't a party until you get here" I saw a lot other kids there.

Marcus led me over to his desk area where all of the, ahem, transactions were made.

"So I have your order right here" he said as he showed me the drug. "As you requested I made it a higher dosage. This should do the trick. Now let's talk money"

In the end it only costed me eighty dollars. I felt a surge of queasiness when he got a syringe and needle from his desk.

Even though I hated needles I chose to have it injected because the rush is that much stronger. I never did it myself though. Marcus always did it for me.

But right as he was about to inject it someone broke down the door. Or should I say some people?

Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Jacob all stood there. All of then beyond angry. Anger which only increased at the sight of the needle hovering just half an inch above my arm.

**Please Review**


	3. Long Lost Daughter

**Chapter 3: Long Lost Daughter**

**Bella's POV**

They say that there is no pain greater then the pain of losing a child.

It is true. No pain can even begin to compare to the pain I felt when I lost my one and only daughter all those years ago. My baby girl. My little Nessie.

It hurts to even think about it. Around 12 years ago We left Jacob to babysit Nessie while Edward and I had our "fun". The rest of the family had gone out for the day so they couldn't watch her. Jacob and Nessie had gone off into the woods to play together. Nessie had wandered a little ways away. Out of Jacob's sight. It only took a few seconds for Jacob to notice that she had gone missing. But those few seconds would change the course of our immortal lives forever. For in those few seconds Nessie vanished without a trace.

Jacob looked for his missing imprint frantically. We knew that something was wrong the second that we heard Jacob's painful howl tear the forest. I could feel it in my heart. Something had happened. Edward could sense it too. We got dressed as quickly as we could and ran out toward the forest.

Jacob was in human form by then. Having heard us running toward the forest. I'll never forget the look of pure pain, worry, and sadness that he had on his face. In all of my life I had never seen him so hurt before.

His pain was almost equal to the pain that I felt when he told us what happened. It is a pain that still continues for all of us until this day. How could we feel anything but pain? Our little girl had gone missing and we could not find her. No matter how hard and how much we all searched we could not find our little girl. The pain only seemed to get worse as time went by. Anything could be happening to her and we weren't there to protect her. I'm her mother for god sakes! I had made a promise to her that I would never let anything happen to her...and I failed. I failed all because I wanted some alone time with my husband. All because we wanted to get rid of Nessie for a few hours so that we could have sex. If it weren't for my own desires that day my little girl would be safe and sound with her family, where she should be.

Jacob wants to shoulder all the blame himself though. He insists that he should have been keeping a better eye on her that day. That he should not have ever allowed her to wander out of his sight. He eats himself up with guilt because as her imprintor he should have protected her.

Yes, it has been a long and painful 12 years. I had never given up the hope that I would find my daughter again. Finally that hope has paid off. Who would have expected that moving to Chicago would change our lives in more ways then one?

The joy I felt when we first came across her scent here was unlike any feeling that I have ever had before. It meant that my daughter was alive and she was here. Just within reach.

Now it is the first day of school for us and I just know that she is here. We have smelled her scent around this school before and that is why we chose to attend this particular high school.

I was anxiously looking at all of the new kids walking into this school. I was trying to figure out which one could be her. Then I saw her. Right away I knew it was her. Not only because the wind blew her scent in our direction, though that was certainly part of it, but also because she looked looked like a teenage version of my baby girl. Beautiful bronze curly hair. Chocolate brown eyes inherited from me. Her paler then normal skin. It was definitely her. She had matured into a beautiful young woman now. I felt a pang of sadness hit me when I realized that I had missed her whole childhood. I wasn't there to watch the process of her growing and maturing.

"It's her" Jacob said.

"I know" I replied.

"I can't believe it. It's really her. Our daughter" Edward said.

"I know. I can't believe it either" I said as I watched her walk off to class. I watched sadly as she walked away. I forced myself to look at my class schedule, though I wanted nothing more then to chase after Nessie. Going to class seemed like such a stupid idea now.

I sighed as I looked at my schedule and then the map that the office had given us. As it turned out we all had the same first class together and Carlisle was our teacher. Well this should be interesting.

I was more then happily surprised when I saw that Nessie was also in this class. I was ecstatic. I watched as Jacob went and sat close by her.

"Hi I'm Jacob" he was quick to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Renesmee. Or Nessie. You can call me whatever you want" I was more then happy to hear that she still used the name that I gave her. Even though she seemed to have no memory of us. Which really broke my heart.

The bell rang and class started.

"Hi class my name is Carlisle Cullen. I don't care if you call me 'Dr. Cullen' or if you call me by my first name. Either is fine by me. Now I'm going to call out all of your names and we will proceed from there"

Nessie and Jacob didn't say anything else.

We had a free day because Carlisle hadn't planned a lesson for the class yet.

Instead of talking to the other kids Nessie pulled her iPhone out of her bag.

Almost as soon as she turned it on it rang. But the class had gotten so loud by this point that only a vampire, or shape-shifter could have heard it ring.

"Hey Nessie"I heard the person on the other end say.

"Hey Marcus"' she said.

"I just wanted to see if you're still coming tonight" he said. This immediately peaked my interest. Where could she be going? Immediately I sensed that something was not right here.

"Yes I am" she said. "Isn't everybody going?

"Only the cool people will be there and you my friend are beyond cool" he said. "You still want Meth right? Same dosage as last time?"

My entire world fell apart. I could barely comprehend what was going on as the reality of what he had just sad to her sank in. Horror overcame me. My daughter. No. Not my daughter. Not my baby girl. She could not have been sucked into the world of drugs. A drug that can easily take over people's lives and destroy them completely.

I was horrified. When I looked at the rest of the family I could tell that they felt the exact same way.

Nessie had noticed that we were all staring at her with horrified expressions on our faces. But I didn't care.

"Nessie? Hello? You still there?" Marcus said.

"Oh yeah sorry. I got distracted. Actually can you increase the dosage? The affect just isn't as strong anymore. I'll bring all the money I have and we can negotiate a deal later" she said. Immediately my horror multiplied.

But I was going to do something about it. I was not going to let my girl destroy her life, her body, her entire self with that godawful drug. No.

"Okay Nessie. See you later" Marcus said.

"Nessie" Jacob said as he got up and walked over to her.

"Jacob" she said in return.

"I like you" he said. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Jacob sounded angry. He was also shaking slightly which had me worried. If he didn't regain control of himself soon he would phase right here in class. As upset as he was at the situation, as upset as we all were, he needed to regain control of himself now.

"Jacob are you okay? You seem kind of upset" Nessie said.

"I'm fine Nessie. It's not like I have anything to be upset about"

"Okay" she said. "Well what do you want to know about me?" she asked him.

"I don't know everything. Your life story" he said.

"Okay I'll only tell you if you tell me yours" she said.

"Deal" Jacob said. We were all listening intently by this point. Gathering as much information as we could about her so that we could stop her.

"Okay. Well I've been in foster care all of my life. Well really since I was about four years old. I was found in some forest in Washington. Beaten to the point of near death. But somehow I got lucky and I survived. As soon as I recovered they put me in foster care" I was heartbroken when I heard that. Someone had beaten my daughter and nearly killed her and I was not there to protect her. What kind of mother am I?! Nobody wanted her either? She's been in foster care her whole life? Maybe if she had been with a loving family this whole time she would not be in this mess. Again, it was all my fault.

"And you've never been adopted?" Jacob asked her.

"Nope" I said. "I've just bounced around from foster family to family all of my life" I didn't even bother to hide the sadness I felt.

"Well. I'm sorry Nessie" he said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault. I'm just destined to age out of the system I guess. It happens to a lot of kids" she said.

"Okay let's talk about something else. What about your friends? Do you have any friends?"

"A few. It's kind of hard to make friends when you're moving around all the time. But I've been here a year and a half so I've made some friends. First there is Marcus. He is one of the best friends that I have had in a long time-"

"Really Nessie? You consider him your best friend? Why is he your best friend?" I only felt my anger grow. How could she consider that guy a friend, let alone a best friend?!

"Well he is an amazing friend because he has been nothing but nice to me since I first moved here. He showed me around. We started hanging out together. W had and still have a lot of fun together. We became fast friends. He has helped me through all of my good and bad times. He's the best"

"The best!" Jacob shouted, fighting to contain his anger. "How can you think that-" Jacob was cutoff by a warning glare from Carlisle.

"Sorry" Jacob muttered. "Anyway I'm very interested in this friend of yours. Does he go to this school?"

"He does but he's not here today" she said.

"Why not?"

"Um I'm not sure actually"she said. I could tell that she was lying though. "Tell me about you instead" she insisted desperately.

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

Turns out that I also had this class with Nessie. I noticed an empty seat right next to her and smiled. This was my perfect opportunity.

"Hi Nessie"I said. She looked she shocked for a few seconds.

"I'm Bella" I continued.

"Um hi" she said.

"I saw you talking to Jacob earlier. He seems to really like you" I said.

"Um yeah, he seems nice" she said.

"Well you seem nice too. And I'd like to be your friend. I mean, that's if you want to be friends anyway" I told her.

"Um yeah, sure. We can be friends" she said. I smiled at her. I wanted to get to know my daughter better. I wanted to help her. No. I needed to help her. But for that to happen I needed to know more about her.

"So what do you like doing for fun?" I asked her.

"Well I love reading. I also love to bake. It's a hobby of mine. I'll bake anything. I bake cookies, cakes, brownies. Just about anything. I even hold bake sales"

Edward, who was also in this class, tensed up in anger for some reason. Was it something that she was thinking?

"The bake sales is how she makes her money to buy meth" Edward whispered just low enough for me to hear only. I bit back a growl.

"So you like baking and reading?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Love" she said. "Is a much more accurate description. But I'll do anything except shopping. This may sound a bit strange coming from a girl but I hate shopping"

"Don't worry Nessie. I hate shopping too. So what do you like to read? I also love reading. My favorite authors are Shakespeare and Jane Austen-"

"Oh my god! Those are my favorite authors too! Pride and Prejudice and Romeo and Juliet are my favorites"

I smiled. "Nessie you and I are going to be great friends, I can see it already"

We could not talk anymore because the teacher walked in.

Everyone from the family went and talked to Nessie throughout the rest of the day. All of them trying to get as much information as they could from her.

"I can't believe this!" Jacob screamed once we were home. "That no good rotten son of a-"

I glared at Jacob.

"We can't just let this happen!" Jacob screamed.

"and we are not" Carlisle said calmly. While Jake looked ready to go furball at any minute.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"We will track her from her house. Then when we find her we will follow her. We will stop this from happening" Carlisle said.

Then we decided that it would just be the four of us.

A little while later went searching for her. We found her quickly. Watched as she walked in.

We overheard her entire conversation with Marcus.

"She is about to inject it" Edward said in horror.

That was it. I could not take it anymore. I went and busted down the door. My anger increased when I saw the needle.

"Drop it! Now!" I ordered.

The boy dropped the needle and cowered in fear.

Meanwhile the others went and got Nessie.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"We are saving you" Edward said.

"From what?" Nessie asked.

"Yourself" Carlisle answered.

Marcus made a move toward Nessie but I blocked him.

I growled at him. I could see the fear written on his face. Good.

"If you ever come near her again I can assure you that there will be consequences" I said in a very threatening tone. "If you ever call her, talk to her, or even come near her again I will personally make sure that you regret it. You won't get off this easy again" It took all my strength not to rip his throat out.

I left without saying another word to that piece of scum. Carlisle was talking to Nessie, trying his hardest to remain calm.

"Do your foster parents know where you are?" Carlisle asked her.

"No but they don't care" she said. "They don't really care about me at all. They pretty much let me come and go as I please" she said.

That angered me. Didn't they even care if she was safe?!

"Well I think that they should still be made aware of what you are doing. Even if you don't tell them they could look through your phone history and see how much you communicate with Marcus and any emails and text messages that you've exchanged with him" Carlisle said.

"No they can't" Nessie said. "I pay my own phone bill and I have my own contract with the cellphone company. They have no access to that information"

"How do you have you your own contract exactly? You have to be 18 to get any type of contract" Carlisle said.

"Well I may have bribed the store manager" Nessie said. "Plus it helps that the manager was a guy and I know how to mess with their minds" Nessie whispered to herself thinking that we could not hear her.

All I knew was that she needed help. Now.

**Please Review**


	4. The Dream

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

**Bella's POV**

My heart broke for my daughter. Broke into a million pieces. She needed help. She was in pain. I don't know to what extent she is hurting but I know that it is a lot. It also hurts to know that if she had just been with us, her real family this whole time she would not be hurting so much. No, she wouldn't be hurting at all. She would have been shown and given the care and love that she deserved.

It was all my fault. All my fault. I could have prevented this. If I had put my daughter before my own desires that day she would not have disappeared without a trace. Edward and I would have raised her. She would have been happy.

"This is all my fault!" Jacob slammed his fist down as soon as we had gotten home after taking Nessie home. He nearly shattered Esme's brand new table. "If I had just kept a better eye on her that day then none of this would have happened!" Jasper had to send him a wave of calm to help him relax. It only seemed to work fractionally.

"Jacob it is not your fault!" I shouted toward him. "It's my fault"

"Bella it is not your fault either" Edward said. "You could not have known what was going to happen that day. None of us could have known that. Not even Alice saw it coming"

"But if she were with me, with us, none of this would have happened" I said with sadness coloring my voice.

"Bella it does no good to blame yourself. Jacob you should not blame yourself either" Edward said. "We don't know what happened. But for now, I think it is more important that we focus on the present. What we need to right now is help Nessie. We need to earn her trust. We need her to know that she can count us for anything. She has never had a stable, loving family or a place to call home"

"So what should we do?" I asked, my heart breaking once more just thinking of my little girl. Well she is not so little anymore, but I will always see her as my little girl.

"What I suggest we do is adopt her" Carlisle said. "What is evident here is that she is not doing well in the foster care system. Her foster family does not seem to care about her wellbeing. And from what I'm understanding none of her other foster families have really cared about her either. She feels alone and abandoned. So the first thing we should do is get her out of that environment. I also suggest that she goes to therapy. I'm afraid that therapy might be the best option for her right now. It will help her overcome her issues as well as her drug addiction"

"I think he is right" Esme said. "I think that adopting her is the best thing for her right now as well as getting her into therapy"

"I agree" Rosalie said. "I want my niece back and I want to help her"

"I also agree" Alice said.

From there on the whole family agreed that adopting her was the best thing that we could do for her right now. As well as getting her into therapy.

"I also think that for now it's a good idea to keep an eye on her while she is at home. Make sure that she does not do anything else reckless or dangerous. We might also be able to learn more about her that way. That way it will be easier for us to be able to help her" Carlisle said.

"You mean stalk her?" Edward said, it came out more like a question.

"I think that Carlisle is right about that" I said. "I think that keeping an eye on her while she is at home is a good idea. That way we know what she is doing and/or planning. We can't take any risks. Especially after today" I said.

"So it's settled then" Emmett said. "We spy on her to keep her safe and to learn more about her"

"I will go tonight" I said.

"So will I" Jacob said.

It was dark by the time that we left. Jacob and I chose to walk all the way to her house because a car would cause a lot more suspicion. When we got to the house it didn't take too long to find Nessie's room. Which was on the second floor of the house. She was still awake when we saw her. For now we would have to remain hidden in the tree that conveniently grew just outside of her window.

Nessie was watching a movie. I also saw in her arms a small, stuffed, russet-colored wolf. The very same stuffed animal that Jacob had made her for when she was a kid.

"She still has the stuffed animal I made?" I could hear the happiness in Jacob's voice.

"I guess so" I said. She took that toy everywhere with her. So it was no surprise that she had it with her the day she went missing. Eventually Nessie turned off the TV, the light and went to sleep. Once I was sure that she was completely asleep I carefully opened her window.

I spotted a diary on the nightstand beside her bed. I picked it up and placed it in the bag that I had brought with me. I was sure that her diary would reveal important information that we needed.

"No" Nessie mumbled in her sleep. She must be a sleep talker like I used to be. "No. No. No"

The urgency in her voice had me worried. What was she dreaming about? An idea suddenly came to me. When she was little I was able to see her dreams by holding her palm up against my cheek. Should I do that right now? Or was it a major violation of her privacy?

Apparently Jacob had the same idea for he said "I think that we should see what she is dreaming about. It might be important"

I sighed. "Yes Jacob. I think you're right"

I grabbed her hand and held it up to my face and I definitely was not prepared for what I saw next.

**Nessie's POV**

After the Cullens left I ate dinner. It was leftover lasagna from last night. I tried the best that I could to not think about everything that had just happened with the Cullens. It was all way too weird. How did they find me? I mean, how could they have even known where I was?

I tried asking them those questions but they gave me no answer.

After dinner I went upstairs and took a shower. When I got up I realized that my foster parents had gotten home. They didn't bother to say anything to me when they saw me, but I didn't care.

I went to my room and got out my diary. It wrote in my diary often. It was a place where I felt free to write my most private and my most intimate of thoughts. Then I started to read for awhile but ended up giving up on that idea.

So instead I settled on watching a movie. I went and got one of my most valued possessions. A stuff russet-colored wolf that I have had for as long as I could remember. That toy meant more to me then you could possibly imagine. That wolf went everywhere with me. It was the only things in my life that never changed. It might seem silly that I, a 16 year old girl, could love a stuffed animal so much, but I do.

I started to get really tired so I turned off the movie, all of the lights in my room, and snuggled underneath the blankets. Sleep overcame me quickly.

_I was 99.9 percent sure that I was dreaming. How I was sure that I was dreaming you ask? Well I was back in one of my old foster homes. It was a foster home that I lived in when I was 10 years old. _

_Only it __didn't seem like a dream. More like a memory. Something about this felt all too real to me. _

_I was sitting on the couch when I heard a door open and then slam shut. I jumped a little. It was my then foster father Joseph. _

_"You!" he shouted, pointing at me. "In my room! Now!" he ordered. _

_Then it all came crashing down on me. This was no ordinary dream. It was a memory. A memory that I had successfully managed to suppress for the past six years. _

_"No" I said. "No. No. No"_

_"In my room now!" he ordered. "Or else" he said threateningly. _

_I obeyed. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't change the course of the dream. I couldn't change the outcome of the dream. _

_My 10 year old self was really scared. _

_"Take off your clothes now!" he ordered as he started to do the same._

_My 10 year old self was confused by his odd request. I hadn't suspected anything wrong. _

_"Now!" he ordered. _

_I was so scared by his tone of voice that I obeyed almost instantly. Again, thinking this was an odd request of a 10 year old foster girl,_

_I took off the jeans and shirt that I had been wearing._

_"All of your clothes" he said in a menacing way. _

_All I had left on was my underwear at that point. I took those off too. If only I had known then what he was about to do. But I couldn't have known. I was only 10 years old. I was just an innocent, naive little girl. _

_As soon as I had taken my underwear off he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. My head smacked the frame of the bed with a loud thud. I screamed out in pain. _

_He forcefully spread my legs apart. I screamed from the pain. _

_Then he hit me. _

_"Don't scream. I'll only make this worse for you" he said. _

_I had been too scared to say anything so I just nodded. _

_A few seconds later I felt something enter me forcefully. It was his penis. I screamed out in pure pain and fear. I felt something tear inside of me. Something I would later learn was my hymen, also known as my virginity. _

_He then hit me again. He covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming again._

I woke up when I heard myself scream. The memory, the pain, everything that I had managed to suppress for the past six years overwhelmed in that instant. The pain seemed to be never ending. As if it was making up for time that I didn't feel it. I needed to end it and I needed to end it now.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen. I opened a drawer and took out a knife. I held it up to my chest. It hovered just over my heart. My mind caught up with my actions just then.

No. I couldn't just end it all. No, there had to be another way. There had to be something else I could do to rid myself of the pain. Suicide was not the answer.

I put the knife down on the counter and went to the bathroom. I held onto the edges of the sink and tried to control my breathing. I washed my face. I did everything that I could think of to calm myself down. Breathing seemed to do the trick. I felt my heart rate begin to slow down.

Once I was fully composed I went to the kitchen I saw something that surprised me. The knife that I had left on the counter had been completely destroyed. Mangled, twisted, and bent to the point where I could barely recognize it for what it used to be. When I looked in the drawer I saw that all of the rest of the knives had met the same fate.

**Please Review**


	5. Guilt

**Chapter 5: Guilt**

**Bella's POV**

I was horrified by what I saw. Absolutely horrified. I continued to hold Nessie's hand up to my face as her dream played out.

It was horrific. It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. A memory of one of the most horrific and traumatizing events that she had experienced.

I was seeing my daughter's rape through her eyes. I experienced everything she was feeling. Her pain was my pain.

Nothing could have ever prepared me for something as devastating as this.

I could hear Nessie's heart pounding harder and harder. Her breathing had also become erratic.

Jacob and I hid when we sensed that Nessie was about to wake up.

She screamed a heart breaking scream. It was one of pain anf fear.

She ran down the stairs toward the kitchen. I quickly followed her. What I saw next would have given me a few heart attacks had it been possible.

My baby girl. My little Nessie held a knife up to her chest. No! She couldn't! How could she even think?!

I was about to grab the knife from her when I saw her put it down on the counter.

As soon as she left I lost it. I went and got the knife and basically destroyed the weapon she almost took her life with. I did the same to all the other knives in the house. Just the thought of almost losing my daughter to one of those things, those insignificant objects made me lose my mind.

"Bella what is going on?" Jacob asked me.

"Jacob we have to go. Now" I said.

"Okay but will you tell me what is going on?"

"Later" I said. "Let's just go"

As soon as we were out of the house I ran off in a completely different direction.

"Bella where are you going?!" Jacob asked.

"Jacob I have to be alone right now. So please just leave" I told him.

"Bella what is going on here?" he asked me.

"Jacob please just leave me alone right now. I'll tell you later but right now I really just need to be alone"

"Okay Bella" he said right before disappearing.

Alone. That's exactly what I wanted right now. Exactly what I needed. I needed to process everything that just happened. Everything that I had just witnessed.

I felt wave after wave of guilt crash on me. If I had felt guilty about losing my daughter it was absolutely nothing to how I felt now.

My daughter was raped. She was only 10 years old, physically anyway. She was just a little girl. She was a victim of one of the most heinous of crimes.

And I wasn't there to protect her. I failed to protect my daughter. The pain, the fear, the helplessness to defend herself. I felt it all when I saw her dream.

This should have never happened to her. What kind of mother am I? Had she been with me that would never happened to her. She would have never had to experience the horrors of rape. No man would have been able to touch her let alone rape her.

I'm a failure. I'm a failure of a mother. It all goes back to that day she went missing. If I hadn't insisted on getting rid of Nessie that day none of this would have ever happened.

She would have been with us, her real family, safe and sound. She would have never known the feeling of being unloved, she wouldn't have gotten addicted to drugs, she would have never been raped.

I started crying. It was an odd sensation. Crying without producing actual tears. I started crying because of everything my daughter has experienced and gone through. I cried because I was never there to help her or protect her. I was never there.

She has so many issues, so many psychological wounds and it is all my fault.

All my fault.

I didn't look up until I heard the the trees behind me move. It was only Edward.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked him in confusion.

"I think the more appropriate question is what are you doing here?" he asked me right back. "Don't you understand how worried I was when Jacob came back without you? Then he couldn't even tell me anything other then you wanted to be alone"

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Bella what is going on? What happened?" he asked me urgently.

"Too much. It started off with a dream that Nessie had. I used her gift to see what she was dreaming about. Edward you have no idea-" I could not even finish my thought as I started to cry again.

"What was she dreaming about? What happened that has you so upset?"

Instead of telling him I lifted my shield and I showed him the dream and everything that happened afterward.

Edward was so shocked and upset that he could not speak for several minutes.

"How can someone do that to her?! An innocent child?! I can't believe that someone dared to hurt her that way. I swear I'm going to find that man and I am going to kill him" Edward vowed. "Someone like that doesn't deserve to live. It kills me to know that that man is probably still around, having **never **been punished for what he did to our girl. But I swear he will be punished. I will find him and I will get justice for our little girl. His death will be slow and painful"

"It's all my fault" I said.

Edward just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What are you talking about Bella? How can this even remotely be your fault?"

"Because it is! I should have never insisted on getting rid of her that day! I chose sex over my own daughter! I-"

"Bella!"' Edward shouted, interrupting me. "First of all we didn't know that anyone would ever be able to successfully sneak past a shape-shifter. Second of all millions of people leave their children with babysitters every single day and most of the time they're fine. Third of all I wanted that alone time with you that day as much as you did. Therefore by your logic it's my fault too"

"What are you saying? It's not your fault" I said.

"and it's not yours either Bella" Edward said. "Right now what is important is getting her back and getting her the help she needs"

There was no denying that he was right. I suddenly felt Edward's arms wrap around my body and hug me tightly. For that moment everything that I felt evaporated.

All of the tension. The pain. The emotions. All gone at least for a moment. Edward's hug had a calming and therapeutic affect on me. Then he kissed me.

Even after all these years he still dazzled me and left me breathless. Somehow I knew we would make it through this together.

**Please Review**


	6. Day Out

**Chapter 6: Day Out**

**Nessie's POV**

That night I had a lot of trouble getting back to sleep. All I kept thinking about was that dream and then what I almost did afterward. I was tempted to call Marcus and get my hands on some Meth again. Meth would take away the pain. It would make me feel happy. It would erase the fresh, searing pain of the rape that I had endured six years ago. The only thing that stopped me from doing it was the fact that it was the middle of the night and I was sure that he would be asleep.

So I did the next best thing. I went to the bathroom in search of some sleeping medicine. I quickly found some sleeping pills. I took one and within ten minutes I could feel the medication starting to take affect. It was a relief. I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up the next morning I felt completely refreshed. A bright light shone across my room and I had to blink a couple of times for my eyes to completely adjust. I looked out my window to see a bright shining light outside of it. Clearly today was going to be a much sunnier day then usual.

I laid in bed a little while longer as I debated what I should do today. I looked through my contacts list seeing who I could possibly call and make plans with. If there was anything I really needed right now it was a day out. Something to distract me from everything that happened to me.

Sadly I didn't have many friends besides Marcus. The thing is that lately I have sort of been neglecting all of my other friends. None of them would probably want anything to do with me anymore.

Then I stopped when I came across Anna's phone number. Anna was one of my best friends. But I had stopped hanging out with her when I started doing drugs. Once I had gotten addicted Meth anyway. I wondered if she would want to even talk to me. After all I've been such a horrible friend to her.

I decided to call her and just give it a try.

To my surprise she answered on the third ring. I wasn't even so sure that she was going to answer.

"Nessie?" she said in shock, as if she could not quite believe that I actually picked up the phone and called her.

"Hey Anna" I said.

"Nessie why are you calling? I mean, not that I don't want you to. In fact I'm thrilled that you called. It's just that you never do anymore since you, well, you know"

She knew all about me and Marcus and the drug thing. She tried to convince me to stop hanging out with him. She tried to convince me to get some help with my drug problems. I had just gotten so annoyed with her that I distanced myself from her.

"It's just that, well. I'm sorry" I said to her. I really did mean it too.

"Don't worry Nessie. You're forgiven. I just miss having you around and I'm always so worried about you. I'm just glad to finally hear from you again" she said.

"Well, do you think that maybe we can do something together today? Unless you already have plans. I can use a day out right now"

"Of course Nessie, why don't we go have lunch together later?" she asked me.

"That sounds good to me" I answered with a smile on my face. Only then I remembered that she could not actually see the smile.

"It's good to finally hear from you Nessie" she said. "It really is. I have missed you so much"

"I've missed you to" I told her.

Not long after that we got off of the phone. I got up and started getting ready for the day. As I was getting dressed I suddenly got very dizzy and I had to hold onto my desk for support. Once I was sure that the dizziness had passed I continued to get ready for the day.

As soon as I was ready I went downstairs and made myself breakfast. My foster parents had already left. I hardly ever saw them. They were just one of the bunch of people that did not care about me at all.

I felt alone, so alone. I was used to it though. From an early age I've learned how to care for myself. Sometimes receiving no attention was better then receiving attention. When I received attention about 90% of the time it was negative attention. For example, the rape. Just thinking of the rape was enough to bring me to tears.

I wiped the tears that had started to fall from my eyes. I went back to my room and started working on my homework for a while. Then I put it away when I realized that it was time for me to leave.

The sun was shining so brightly against my body that I was even begging to sweat. I found the burger place where we agreed to meet pretty quickly.

As I was standing there I started to not feel so well so I went and sat down inside. When Anna arrived she found me pretty quickly.

I was surprised when she even went up to me and hugged me. It was as if we hadn't stopped being friends. We went and ordered our food

"Oh Nessie, it's so good to see you again. As I said earlier I really miss you. I don't want to stop hanging out again" she said.

"You're right. It was really stupid of me to ever stop being friends with you" I said.

"So how is everything?" she asked me.

"Pretty much the same" I told her. I also told her about how the Cullens caught me about to shoot Meth yesterday.

"Nessie I've told you that Marcus is trouble. Nothing but trouble. I hate to say this but I'm glad that you were caught yesterday. I think it's for your own good" she told me.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I don't know what to do anymore. I'm addicted to it. In fact, I'm craving it right now. I don't want to be addicted, but I am" I told her. I was ashamed of what I had done to myself, but I really did see no way out of it.

"Nessie what I think you need is help. My uncle is a therapist and he specializes in helping people with drug addiction problems. If there is anything that he loves doing it's helping teenagers, such as you, get off of drugs and get their lives back on track. If you want I will talk to my uncle about him seeing you. What do you say? Please say yes. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you" she said to me.

I smiled. She really wanted to help me. She didn't care if I had ditched her for my drug problem. She just wanted to help me.

"Anna I would love that" I told her.

She smiled at me. "Thank you Nessie. I also have another idea that I think you could benefit from" she said.

"Which is?"

"Join a club, get involved in some sort of activity. Something that will take up a lot of your time and keep your mind off Meth" she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

She thought about it for a second before answering. "Baseball" she said. "You told me that you used to love playing baseball. Why don't you tryout for the school''s team?"

I sighed. Baseball. I used to love playing baseball. I always signed up for local teams. I used to be an amazing pitcher, at least that is what the coaches told me. But I hadn't played in two years so I doubted that I would be any good.

"Anna I wish I could but I haven't played in two years. There is no way that I would be any good anymore. Besides I don't even know when tryouts are" I said.

"First of all Nessie I think that you should just give it a shot. I think that joining a team would be good for you. Second of all tryouts are tonight at 7" she said.

"But I don't even have sports gear. I don't have a uniform, a baseball, bat, or even a glove" I said triumphantly. I was sure that I had her there.

"Well we can go buy them silly. We still have time. Come on. Please? I really think that this will be good for you. Besides I'm trying out too and I think it would be so cool if we both made the team" she said.

"I don't know-"

"Oh come on. What's the worst that can happen? You don't make the team. Just give it a try. Do something that's good for you"

"Okay okay fine. I'll give it a try" I said.

"Thank you Nessie" she said with a big smile on her face. For the next several hours she dragged me to all of the sporting stores. I had to admit that I did have a lot of fun with her and it did take my mind off of a lot of things. I was actually happy for once. And it wasn't drug induced happiness if you know what I mean.

Right around 5pm we stopped to have dinner. Then soon enough it was time to head to the tryouts. I was surprised by the number of people that were there. It seemed that the whole park was packed with people coming to tryout for the team. I was honestly intimidated by the amount of people that I would be up against.

We were forced to play in all of the positions. Apparently our coach was replacing all of his players this year so all spots were open. The spot I really wanted was pitcher. It was the position I used to always play before I quit two years ago. I loved that position. I just didn't have a lot of confidence in myself since it had been so long.

Anna was easily one of the best players here. And I'm not just saying that because I'm her friend. She really was talented and I was certain that she would make the team.

Finally, at long last, it was my turn to pitch. When I threw that first ball I was surprise by how easy it was. I threw again and again. Each pitch better and faster then the first. I threw every single different type of pitch that I knew how to throw. And not once did any of the hitters manage to hit the ball. I shocked myself. My skill did not appear to have diminished with time.

When I looked up at the stands at one point I was surprised to find the whole Cullen family there. There was only one member of the family that I had not yet met, the woman that was with Carlisle. They were all looking on at me with encouragement.

Words could not describe how I felt. No one had ever gone to see me when I played before. In fact, no one had ever gone to any type of competition or anything that I have ever participated in before. I have never had anyone to cheer me on. Or anyone to encourage me before.

As I was about to throw the ball again I suddenly felt very dizzy again. It was so bad that I was seeing double this time. I even stumbled a little. But as quickly as it came it went. Whatever it was it was probably nothing.

I pitched the ball a couple of times before tryouts were over.

I ran up to my friend and we were about to leave together when we heard someone calling us. It was our coach.

"Renesmee and Anna, may I speak with you two for just a second?" he said.

"Yeah sure" we both said at the same time.

"I've never made a decision this fast before but there is always a first time for everything. I want you both on my team. Renesmee you threw some of the best pitches I have ever seen and I've been coaching for 20 years, so that is saying a lot. I want you as my main pitcher. As for you Anna, you definitely do have a lot of talent. You hit really well, and you run very fast. I haven't quite decided on a position for you yet but I definitely want you on my team as well"

"Thank you Coach" I said. "I accept"

"and so do I" Anna said.

We were both so happy that we screamed. We did it.

"Now let's go celebrate with ice cream" she said.

I liked the sound of that very much.

As we were leaving the park we ran into the Cullens.

"Nessie I didn't know you liked baseball. You were great out there" Bella said.

"I hadn't played in two years. I didn't even think that I could do it anymore" I said.

"Well you did great" Carlisle said. "I think that this will be good for you"

"Funny. My friend here, Anna, well she said the exact same thing this morning. She was the one badgering me to come and at least give it a shot. I have her to thank here"

Anna blushed.

**Please Review**


	7. Carlisle's Offer

**Chapter 7: Carlisle's Offer**

**Nessie's POV**

I stayed out late with Anna. After going for ice cream we went to the movies. Anna had gotten permission from her parents of course. My foster parents don't care what time that I get home. I could do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. No questions asked.

When I did get home, around midnight, I started to not feel so good again.

Sweating profusely, dizziness, and I even felt the beginnings of a fever. I even felt nausea.

I went to the bathroom in search of some possible relief but I found nothing.

I went back to my room and started watching TV instead. Clearly I was not going to be getting any sleep tonight, no matter how tired I felt.

I thought about the whole day and everything that had happened. I was happy to have Anna back in my life again. Honestly I didn't even realize how much I missed her until I saw her again today. She was an amazing girl and I hated that I had stopped hanging out with her. How could I ever trade in our friendship for drugs? How stupid I was.

I certainly didn't deserve a friend like Anna. Not after the way I treated her. Yet she forgave me. She wants to help me. Because of her I rediscovered my love of baseball.

I started to feel more and more sick as the night went on. It was so bad that by morning I decided just to go to the emergency room.

My foster parents were gone, of course, so I had to walk myself to the hospital. Which honestly felt more like a chore then anything else right now. It was so bad that I had to stop several times and rest.

I continued to walk until I eventually made it to the hospital. I walked right up to the receptionist.

The waiting room was quite full so I was sure it was gong to be awhile before anyone called on me. So imagine my surprise when five minutes later a nurse calls me.

"Well that was fast" I said to the young lady.

"You have Dr. Cullen to thank for that. As soon as he heard you were here he moved you to the very top of his priority list"

Of all the doctors in the hospital I just had to end up with him. Teaches during the week and works at the hospital on the weekend. Doesn't he ever take a break?

After taking my blood pressure, weighing me, measuring me, and all the other usual stuff I was led to a room. She gave me a hospital gown to wear.

As soon as she left I quickly changed into the gown. The cold draft that hit my now exposed backside made me shiver.

I jumped when I heard Carlisle mess with the doorknob.

"Nessie what are you doing here? Are you okay? What's wrong?" The concern he showed me made me feel happy. For me it's a weird but pleasant feeling when someone worries about me. It's just not something that I'm used to.

"Nessie?" he said.

I wanted to slap myself for being such a dumbass.

"Sorry" I said. "I kinda spaced out there for a minute. Anyway yesterday I started to get dizzy spells. They were over pretty fast so I didn't think much of it. Then last night I started feeling much worse. I kept sweating, feeling dizzy, nausea, and I couldn't sleep even though I feel so tired" I explained.

"Nessie I think I know what it is. But first I want to listen to your heart and lungs and make sure they're healthy"

"Okay" I said. "Carlisle don't you ever get tired of working?" I asked him.

"How so?"

"I mean you teach during the week and then you work here on the weekend. I'm curious. Don't you ever get tired of working?"

"Oh Ness" he said with a smile on his face. "I love working. Helping people brings me happiness so. My work is really not a job to me" he said.

"Okay workaholic" I laughed and to my surprise so did he.

I felt him widen the opening of the gown on my back as he prepared to use the stethoscope.

I heard his sudden intake of breath. Then I felt his ice cold fingers trace them. It was no doubt a huge shock for him to see what was on my back. _Oh god please don't ask! _I said in my head.

"Nessie just how exactly did you get all of these scars and these burns on your back?"

Oh crap! He just had to ask didn't he?! Couldn't he just leave it alone?!

"I'd rather not talk about it Carlisle" I said.

"Why not?" he sounded very very serious now.

"Because there are certain memories that I don't want to revisit

"Nessie I need to know" he said. "I also think that you should talk about it. It might be good for you"

I took a very deep breath before I started talking. "As I always tell myself 90 percent of the time I'm ignored, but the other 10 percent where I am paid attention to it's never good attention. I've been hit with branches. Hit with belt buckles. Burned with cigarettes. As I'm sure you can also tell I have been hit with the whip before as well. They always chose my back since it's hidden. That all happened so long ago though and I try not to think about it anymore" I told him.

Carlisle was so visibly upset that he actually left the room without so much as an explanation. He didn't return for 10 minutes. Even then he still looked really upset.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"I'm fine" he said but I knew he was lying. But I didn't ask anymore questions as he brought out the stheoscope.

"Well Nessie your heart and lungs sound good. Anyway I think the problem that you're having right now is withdrawal"

"Withdrawal?" I asked, confused.

"It's something the body goes through when you stop taking something you are addicted to. It's symptoms that your body experiences when it's gone too long without the drug. I'm assuming it has been awhile since you last injected?"

"Yes" I said.

"It's been so long that your body is reacting to no longer having the drug. It gets worse and worse as time goes is the part of the process that makes it extremely hard to quit because many users feel that the only way to feel better is to use the drug again" he explained.

"So what do I do?" I asked sounding desperate.

"Well I'm going to prescribe you some medication that will help you relieve the symptoms. I also want to ask you something Nessie"

"What is it?"

"Nessie I think it might be best if you come stay with me and my family for the next couple of days. The next few days are going to be rough on you and I think it's better for you if you are around people that want to help you. Also if we're around it'll make it extremely hard for you to fall into the temptation of Meth again"

"I like that idea" I said. "Okay I accept" I said with a smile on my face.

"You should go ask your family right now" he said.

"They're not here" I said.

"What?! You mean you came here on your own?!"

"Yes. I did. They were already gone this morning when I woke up so I walked here on my own"

I got up to leave only to be stopped by Carlisle.

"You are not going anywhere. You are not in any kind of condition to go anywhere by yourself" he said in a stern but caring voice.

"Okay Carlisle" I said.

**Please Review**


	8. Cullen Home

**Chapter 8: Cullen Home**

**Nessie's POV**

It's kind of hard to explain how I felt about going to Carlisle's house. I guess it's best to say that I had a mixture of feelings. Happiness because he cares enough to take me into his home, even if it is just for a few days. Confusion because no one has ever shown so much interest in me before. Nervousness because I was going somewhere completely new. Maybe also a little scared because I was not sure how everyone else was going to react to me being there? What if they don't want me there? What if his kids make my life a living hell while I'm there? Whenever I receive attention it's never a good thing. What if they try to hurt me or something?

"Carlisle are you sure it's okay for me to go to your house? I mean, what if your family doesn't want me there?" I questioned.

"Nonsense Nessie" Carlisle was quick to respond. "You will be more then welcomed there, trust me. My family will make you feel right at home"

"Okay" I said. I guess all that I can really do is trust him. I had a strong feeling that I could trust him. That I should trust him. Trusting people was something that was really hard for me to do given my past. I've either been abused or ignored. I've never had mother-daughter or father-daughter relationships. I have never had someone that would really listen to me and value what I say. I was just there, invisible, or getting abused in some form or another. From an early age the only person that I felt I could really trust was myself. Yet, Carlisle and his family come along, and, well, I don't know. I've only known them for a couple of days but there's just something about them, I can't really explain it.

Carlisle decided to get off of work early so that he could help me out. He called my foster parents and asked them if it was okay that I stay with him for the next couple of days. Of course they were fine with it. They didn't even ask questions. They just handed me off without a care in the world. I was for to used to that kind of treatment to really care though.

He took me home and helped me pack some of my stuff. My stuffed wolf was the first thing that I packed. It was around 1pm when we were finished with everything. I could not contain the shock that I felt when we drove up to his house. It was beyond gigantic. It was beautiful and magnificent. I quickly concluded that he and his family must have a lot of money to live in a place like this.

The house was completely empty when we walked inside. I was awed by the magnificence of the interior of the house as well as the outside of it. I wandered into the kitchen and felt my heart stop when I saw how nice it was. The oven was simply amazing. My inner baker immediately wanted to put that magnificent oven to use. I was itching to use it.

I followed Carlisle as he showed me the rest of the house. He even had a room that was filled with nothing but books. Then he led me to one of the guest bedrooms, one that he informed would be the one that I was using. The room was easily twice or possibly three times as big as or even three times as big as any of the rooms that I had ever had in my lifetime. The bed had to be a king size bed. The TV was easily 70 inches big.

"Nessie I just want you to know that you can make yourself at home here in anyway that you want. Help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen. You can read whatever you want. You can watch whatever you want on TV as well. We have all the channels. We also have OnDemand and unlimited streaming on Netflix. You can use whatever you want even if it costs money. I want you to feel at home here.

"Thank you Carlisle. Really, I can't thank you enough for everything that you're doing for me" I think that the smile on my face conveyed everything that I was feeling.

"You're welcome Nessie" he said. "I just want you to be happy here. That's all" he said before leaving.

The medicine that Carlisle had given me did work really good. I had felt almost normal since I took it a few hours ago. Rather then watch TV or read I decided to try to take a nap. It worked. When I woke up it was two hours later. I felt refreshed. When I got up I noticed a note on the desk in my room. It was from Carlisle. He had gotten called back into the hospital for an emergency.

For some reason this made me smile. I guess I was just happy that he actually took the time to let me know why he was gone, rather then just pretend I don't exist and not tell me anything.

I got up and stretched. I started walking around the house when I suddenly found myself in the kitchen again. I couldn't help myself anymore. I just had to use the kitchen. I looked for all of the ingredients that I would need and I started baking.

I baked cookies, brownies, cupcakes. I made several batches of everything as well. Once I started baking I went into what I call "beast mode". Baking brings me so much pleasure that it's hard to stop. It's a huge hobby of mine, kind of the way that baseball used to be and will be again. That's why I have bake sales. Though I'm not sure bake sales are a good thing for me right now. I used the money for drugs and it's probably best that I limit the amount of money I have right now so I'm not tempted to use it on drugs.

But I planned on giving most of the things I baked today to the Cullens. They were nice enough to take me in so I thought it would be nice to do something for them in return.

As I was pulling out my latest batch of brownies I screamed when I heard someone call my name. I dropped the tray of brownies. Luckily I didn't make a huge mess.

It was a woman that I had not met before. I assumed her to be Carlisle's wife. Oh my goodness, was she mad that I had used the kitchen?! Was she going to do something to me?!

"I'm sorry Nessie, I didn't mean to scare you" she said.

She was apologizing to me? That was a first.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked first before using the kitchen. I'm sorry" I'm pretty sure that she could hear the fear in my voice.

"Nessie it's okay" she said. "I don't mind dear. I was just surprised to find you in here. Carlisle had told me that you were here so I came home to keep you company. I was worried about you and I didn't want you to be alone"

"Thank you" I said with tears of happiness in my eyes. I couldn't remember the last time anybody ever worried about me or went out of their way for me.

"So you're carlisle's wife Esme?"

"Yes I am"

"You are as sweet as he described you"

"Thank you Nessie" she said. "You really like baking, don't you?"

"Yes I do" I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "Actually I baked all of this for you guys. Since you all have been so nice to me, even letting me move in for a few days, I just really wanted to do something nice for all of you. So I hope you enjoy them"

She surprised me when she went and gave me a hug. Despite the cold of her arms I felt oddly warm. A warmth that could only come from within. In that one simple hug I could tell that Esme was capable of great love. I could almost feel the love coming out of her. Why couldn't I have someone like her for a foster parent?

"Esme why did you do that?" I asked when she finally released me. Tears of happiness was threatening to spill over.

"You looked like you could really use a hug. So I gave you one"

I couldn't fight the tears anymore.

**Please Review**


	9. The Perfect Family

**Chapter 9: The Perfect Family**

**Nessie's POV**

I cried and cried and cried some more. I wasn't used to being cared for this way. I wasn't used to people caring about me at all. I had always thought that I was just doomed to have a life without love or someone caring about me. I used to think that somehow I did something to deserve not having a family that cared for me at all. Maybe, just maybe I was wrong after all.

"Nessie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Esme said, looking upset herself. How could she even think that she upset me? She was such a sweet, kind woman.

"No Esme, you didn't upset me" I told her. "You just made me happy. Happier then I have been in a really long time. You don't know what any of this means to me" I said to her. "Really you don't"

Now Esme looked like she was the one about to cry. But then she didn't. She was nice enough to help me finish with the baking and then help me clean up the mess that I had made with all of my baking.

I started to not feel so well afterward so I went back to the room and just laid on the bed and watched TV. I really hoped that I would get past the withdrawal part of my recovery soon. I hated all this. I mean really hated it. As much as I hated to admit I still craved the meth. My body and my mind wanted it and wanted it badly. I was stupid to even try the drug in the first place. But how could I resist after that first time I used it? The drug not only gave me the affect that I wanted, which was to be able to stay up all night studying for finals, but it also made me feel happy. It erased the pain that I felt. So I decided to take it again to get that same affect. Then my body became addicted to it as well as my mind.

I never thought about how the drug could ruin me. Ruin my body. Ruin my mind. Ruin my life. In the short time that the Cullens have been here they have helped me so much. Not only by helping me realize that I needed to stop doing drugs, but they have shown me care, and love. I didn't think it was possible to have gotten attached to strangers but I did, and they appear to have done so as well. They were the perfect family.

Soon I heard several voices entering the house. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I instantly knew who they were. I sprang to my feet as fast as I could and walked out to greet them as fast as I could.

"Nessie?" Bella said in complete shock, apparently she had been completely unaware of the fact that I was here. "What are you doing here? I mean no that your not welcomed here it's just that we weren't expecting you to be here"

"Carlisle invited me to stay here for a few days. He thinks that it will help me deal with the withdrawal symptoms and help me stay away from drugs. I hope that my staying here doesn't bother or inconvenience you in any way"

"No Nessie! Of course it doesn't!" Bella shouted a bit loudly. "You are always welcomed here and don't you forget it. I'm actually glad that you're here"

"Really? Why?" I asked. I still couldn't understand how this family was so accepting of me.

This time it was Edward that answered. "Because we want to help you. We really do. We want you to get better. I think that you staying here for the next couple of days is definitely a good thing" he said with a smile on his face.

"What is that smell?" Bella suddenly asked.

I took a sniff and all I could smell was the stuff that I had baked.

"Oh just stuff that I baked. I baked cookies, brownies, and cupcakes for all of you" I explained. "It's just a sign of my appreciation"

"Nessie you really didn't have to do that" Edward said. "Really you didn't" He kind of looked scared for some reason. Which was kind of weird.

"But I wanted to" I told him. "Don't worry I didn't poison the food or anything" I laughed.

"and you **_have _**to eat it" Esme said, appearing out of nowhere. "Nessie did all of this work for all of you out of the kindness of her heart so you _**must **_eat it whether you want to or not"

Then Jacob also appeared with his mouth full of brownie. "Don't worry I'll help you eat it. This stuff is delicious" Jacob said.

"Why thank you Jacob. Baking is a big hobby of mine. I'm glad you like it"

"Like it?" he said in disbelief. "Nessie I love it"

The rest of the Cullen family got home a few minutes later as well. They seemed to be just as surprised that I was there as Bella and Edward had been. Esme also told them that they had to eat the food that I had baked for them. I don't know why but they all seemed very reluctant to eat what I baked. In a way, I was a little hurt by it. Did they think that my food wouldn't be any good?

For some reason Alice wanted to play dress up with me. Bella and Rosalie were also quick to join her. Well Bella was mainly there as emotional support for me since I really didn't want to play dress up but Alice was making me do it anyway. Bella claimed to know exactly how I felt as she was not exactly fond of dress up either.

After a while I began to enjoy myself with them. Just us girls. I also had to admit that Alice knew what she was doing. I had never felt so pretty before.

After I had put on what felt like the millionth shirt I felt all eyes on my back. I didn't understand why they were staring at my back so intensely until I realized it. The shirt I was wearing was see through. They could see the whip lashes, the cigarette burns, the marks left by belt buckles, and the scars that had been left by tree branches. My back was made up of nothing but scars. Much like Carlisle they stared it at in absolute horror. Okay, I knew my back was a horrific sight but did they have to keep staring? It made me feel really self conscious.

"Nessie what happened to your-" I stopped Bella before she could finish her question.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" I told her. "Maybe some other time"

**Please Review**


	10. Life

**Chapter 10: Life**

**Nessie's POV**

I could still feel them watching them me. I could feel their eyes staring at my back, even though I had changed into a non see through shirt. I really hated when people did that. I was sure that they were curious to how I had sustained such serious scars but it was apart of my past that I just did not want to revisit.

I had so many memories that I had managed to successfully repress over the years. The rape, the abuse. Being neglected, unwanted, and unloved. Memories that I wanted to forget. Yet, over the past few days I seem to have started to revisit each of the memories that I wanted to forget.

I walked outside and sat on the porch. I liked the outdoors. I enjoyed staring at the trees, watching the birds, and just enjoying everything that nature had to offer.

I couldn't help but to think of all the good things that were happening in my life as well. Anna, my truest friend, had forgiven me for completely abandoning her and basically being the opposite of a friend. She had forgiven me. Even better yet she convinced me to play baseball again. She got me back into the sport that I loved so much. She is helping me stay away from drugss. She still cared about me. That meant a lot to me. More then she would probably ever know.

Then there was the Cullens. A family that seemed to care about me for no reason at all. They just took me on without even caring how damaged and screwed up I am on the inside. I'm not even sure why they're trying. I am nothing but a broken car that will never run right.

I had just started to cry when I suddenly felt a very warm arm embrace me.

"Nessie are you okay? Why are you crying?" Jacob asked me.

I was oddly comforted by Jacob's presence. I didn't know what it was, but I felt at piece when I was around him.

"Nessie you can tell me anything if you want to. I promise that I will listen to you. I just don't like to see you cry"

I couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"Thank you Jacob. Really. You know, you're a really nice guy. Your girlfriend is really lucky to have a guy like you"

"Um, Nessie, I'm single"

"Oh. Really?" I said. I was kind of hoping that he would say that. I was sort of just fishing for information when I made the whole girlfriend comment.

Oh what am I thinking? I'm not fit to be anybody's girlfriend. Besides no guy would ever want to be with a girl as damaged as me.

"Nessie, can I ask you something?" Jacob asked me.

"Go ahead" I said.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

I felt my heart start to beat a million times a minute. No, I never had a boyfriend. But his question reminded me of something that I did. Something that happened not to long ago.

I had been craving Meth really badly but I didn't have any money to pay Marcus for the drug. He offered me a, ahem, 'alternative' form of payment. If I had sex with him he would just give me the drug. I was so desperate that I didn't even think twice before taking him up on his offer. It wasn't until afterward that I truly understand what I did. I prostituted myself for a dose of Meth. It's embarrassing and it's not something that I want to talk about with anyone, let alone a guy like Jacob. What's worse is that the incident happened relatively recent. It was a month ago.

"Nessie are you feeling okay?" Jacob asked me, looking extremely worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked him.

"Because you've been silent for the past two minutes" he said.

Wow. I really did zone out there for a moment, didn't I?

"I am sorry Jacob. I'm just thinking. But to answer your question, no, I don't have a boyfriend. I have never had one"

"Really? What about you and Marcus?" The look of disgust on Jake's face when he said Marcus's name was very loud and clear.

"No. We're just best friends that's all"

"Nessie I really wish that you would stop calling him your best friend. You should not even call him your friend. He is nothing but trash. It's his fault that you got addicted to that damned drug in the first place! It's all his fault!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob it's not all his fault. I had a choice. I could have rejected the drug when he offered it to me. Yet I chose to gave it a try so don't put the blame all on him" I said.

Jacob didn't have anything to say to that.

I went to bed early that night, despite the fact that Carlisle was going to make me stay home from school the next day. He really thinks it would be best for me to try and rest as much as I could while I went through my withdrawal symptoms.

I woke up when I heard my phone buzzing. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just past midnight. I groaned. Who would be calling at such a weird time?

I answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" I said, my voice thick with sleep.

"Nessie" I instantly recognized Marcus's voice.

"What is it Marcus?" I asked him.

"I really really need your help. Right now" he said.

"With what?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Just please meet me at the park in an hour. You can do that, right?"

"Yes I can" sneaking out has never been a problem for me. "Do you need me to bring anything?" I asked him.

"Yes. Money. You'll see why when you get here. Just please hurry up"

"Okay, I'm coming" I said.

**Please Review**


	11. Trouble

**Chapter 11: Trouble**

**Nessie's POV**

I got out of bed as quickly and as quietly as I possibly could so that I wouldn't accidentally wake one of the Cullens and give my own self away. That would be extremely stupid.

I threw on the first clothes that I laid my hands on, without even caring what I looked like at that point. I grabbed all of the money that I had, which was only about one hundred dollars. I hoped that would be enough for what Marcus needed. I looked out the window to see what my chances were of successfully sneaking out were. It looked like it would be pretty easy considering that I was on the first floor of the house and the window was only about two feet off the floor.

I listened one more time to make sure that nobody had heard me before proceeding to open up the window as carefully as I could. It looked like I was in the clear.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I took off running as fast as my feet could carry me. If there is one thing that I am extremely good it's sneaking out. I have done it many many times throughout my life and not once had I ever gotten caught, not that I think my past families would have cared so much anyway. Over the past few months I snuck out more then ever to, well, to do Meth.

I took a shortcut through town that I knew. I already knew which park that he was talking about over the phone. As I was walking I started to think about the whole conversation that we had. I could not help but to wonder what was going on. Was Marcus okay? I was really worried. Something about his voice sounded completely, I don't know...off? I think that that is the best way I could describe his tone of voice over the phone. _Off. _

I froze when I thought that I heard someone nearby. I spun around the spot only to see that there was no one behind me. I shook my head as I realized how ridiculous that I was being. There was no one following me. I would know if there was someone following me or not.

A few minutes I later I was at the park looking for my friend. After about ten minutes of searching I finally found him. The look of fear on his face scared me even more.

"Nessie! Oh thank god that you're here! You do have money, right?!" he pleaded.

"Yes. Now Marcus can you please tell me what is going on?!" I demanded to know. He was beginning to scare me with his attitude.

"Just follow me" he said. "I'll explain in a minute, I promise"

"Okay" I muttered, I was honestly beginning to think that coming out here had been a really bad idea.

He led me through the park and eventually I was able to see a group of people. They looked like teenage gang members. One of the members had two vicious looking Rottweilers.

"Marcus, who are they?" I asked him.

"Nessie, they are the cooks. They are the ones that make the Meth. They give it to me to sell. We have never had any problems, until now. They're saying that you and I owe them a lot of money. I would have paid them but I don't have enough, that's why I called you" he said.

I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. I had never actually met the person that makes the drugs, but apparently I was a good customer of theirs.

"How much are they claiming that we owe them?" I asked.

"Two thousand dollars" he said. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" I said.

"They're saying we owe them two thousand dollars which is a load of bullshit, but you know what'll happen if we don't pay them what they're asking for" he said. Now his fear made sense.

I was absolutely terrified. I didn't not have that kind of money at all. What the hell was I going to do?!

The guy that I assumed was the leader started walking toward me.

"I'm assuming that you're Renesmee, right?" he asked. The two vicious dogs at his side made me afraid to even look at him. Yet, I worked up the courage to do it anyway.

"Yes, that's me" I said, my voice sounding very shaky.

"I assume that Marcus has already told you what you two owe us, right?"

"Yeah, there is just one problem. Neither of us have the money" I said. Might as well be upfront about it. "Can you maybe, give us time-"

"Sorry no can do" he said. "It is either now or never"

My heart tripled in speed.

"We don't have the money right now, please just give us more time-"

"Didn't you hear little girl, he said no! You give us the money now or else!" one of the other gang members shouted.

"We don't have the money-"

"Look" the leader said. "We're willing take another form of payment from you Nessie. Marcus already told us what you did for him a month ago. We will forgive your debt if you do those same sexual favors for us"

"Great idea. After all you are a really hot girl. I would definitely enjoy having sex with a girl like you" one of the other guys added.

I was absolutely horrified and disgusted by what he was suggesting. Have sex with him?! All of them! No way!

"No" I said.

Immediately all of the guys got extremely angry.

"No?! No?! No one says no to me you no good piece of shit!" the leader of the gang then grabs me really hard. Next thing I know I feel the barrel of a gun pressed into the side of my head.

"Since you refuse to pay me what you owe me, or accept the alternative that I gave you I have no choice but to kill you and Marcus right now. It's the consequence for not paying. Oh and since you dared to deny me you're dying first"

I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could. He stumbled and fell. I surprised myself as I had no idea that I was really that strong.

I saw the opportunity to seize his gun and I did. I had it aimed right at his him.

"You wouldn't dare" he said to me as he got up and moved toward me.

"Try me" I said as I cocked the gun.

Then I heard the sound of several more guns. I looked behind me and saw that the rest of the guys. All five of them had guns as well, and they were all aimed at me.

"You know if you shoot me they will shoot you" he said.

I had never been more scared in all of my life. What the hell did I just get myself into?!

**So what do you all think is going to happen next? Just in case any of you are wondering the Cullens, including Jacob, did follow her there. Anyway, I'm out of school now so I will update again soon. In the mean time please review. **


	12. Danger

**Chapter 12: Danger**

**Nessie's POV**

Danger. I could sense it all around me. Every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire. Electrified even. I was hyper aware of everything that was going on. I had never been more aware of my surroundings in my entire life then I was in that moment. The gang leader/meth cook that was currently standing in front of me. I somehow managed to keep the gun steady and aimed at him. The five gang members that had all their guns aimed at me. The two Rottweilers were slowly advancing toward me with their teeth bared. They almost looked ready to attack. I was able to get a glance at Marcus. He looked terrified. Whether it was for my safety or his own I was not sure. Either way he was scared. I could only hope that somehow we would both come out of this alive tonight. I seriously regretted coming out here though. I should have never left the Cullens house.

"You know you can still save your life and Marcus's as well. I'm going to give you on more chance. If you take us up on our offer and we can end this right now and all go home"

I spat in disgust. There were was nothing that grossed me out more then the very thought of even touching them let alone having sex with them. I regretted prostituting myself like that to Marcus, now more then ever and Marcus was my friend. So there was no way in hell that I was going to do it with all of them. I'd rather die instead.

"I would rather die instead" I said.

"Okay then" he said.

Something attacked me from the side and knocked me over. The gun flew several feet away from me.

"I ordered the dog to attack you in case you're wondering. He's been waiting for some action. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't order both of them to do it" the leader tells me. "But one will be plenty painful enough"

I tried to push the vicious dog off of me but it wouldn't budge. It scratched me and bit me. I screamed in pain when he bit me again this time on my arm. I could feel the blood beginning to ooze out of my wounds. Had I not been in danger I may have passed out at the sight of it.

Then the strangest thing happened. The dog was lifted into the air and thrown at least ten or maybe even fifteen feet away from me. The dog was just simply thrown as if it were as light as a feather.

"Nessie come on get up!" I was surprised to hear Bella's voice urging me to get up.

When she offered me a hand I immediately grabbed onto it. She immediately pulled me into a tight hug. Then she pulled me a good distance away from the whole scene.

I was surprised to see that all of the Cullens, including Jacob, were there. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were there. Jacob was shaking so badly that I was surprised he hadn't fallen over by now.

It seemed like mere seconds later that Carlisle had the gang leader by the throat. The look on Carlisle's face actually scared me. He looked like he was about to kill the leader. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't care much for the leader/cook's life. As far as I was concerned the world is better off without people like him. What I cared about was Carlisle. He wasn't a killer and I didn't want him to change for this low life piece of crap.

I could hear the Cullens trying to convince Carlisle to let him go but it wasn't working. The rest of the gang, as well as Marcus looked too terrified to do anything.

I didn't think I just acted. I got away from Bella and ran. I ignored the stinging pain and bleeding wounds caused by the dog bites.

"Carlisle don't do it!" I screamed.

Carlisle's head whipped toward me. My heart actually stopped and skipped several beats when I realized that his eye color had taken a sudden and drastic change. Instead of being the usual golden color that they always were his eyes were now coal black.

"Nessie he was about to kill you-"

"But that doesn't mean that you should kill him. Carlisle I haven't known you very long but I do know this. You're a good person. You really care about other people. You're so kind and compassionate. That's why I have grown to love you. You've been more of a father to me then anyone ever has. Don't change for him because he is not worth it"

I think that something I said must have gotten to him because he let go of the man.

Then I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. I hugged him tightly and even kissed his cheek. He held onto me tightly.

"Nessie you're bleeding" Carlisle said when he noticed my arm.

"Oh I'm fine" I said, trying to play off my injuries so they wouldn't seem as serious as they were. "It's just two dog bites and some scratches. It's not _that _serious"

"Not that serious?" Carlisle just shook his hand.

"Nessie first of all I am going to call the police and have the whole gang arrested. Second I'm going to take you home and take care of you because, no matter what you say, dog bites are serious. Then after that I am going to scream at you for everything that you did from sneaking out to nearly getting yourself killed"

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "Screaming at me means you care about me and I wouldn't have it any other way"

**Please Review**


	13. The Love of a Family

**Chapter 13: The Love of a Family**

**Nessie's POV**

"Just what were you thinking?!" Carlisle screamed at me for what felt like the millionth time. He and Esme had already been yelling at me pretty much non-stop for the past 15 minutes. He was definitely not lying when he said that he was going to scream at me for everything that I had done. As soon as he had taken care of my wounds the yelling started. I was just wondering how it is that he hasn't gotten tired of yelling yet.

I didn't mind though. As I told him earlier _screaming at me means that you care about me and I wouldn't have it any other way. _Judging by the amount of screaming that was taking place I could tell that he, well all of them, really cared about me. They had all chastised me for what I had done but really it was Carlisle and Esme that took the cake.

"Nessie can you please answer me and tell me what possessed you to go out in the middle of the night to meet your so-called 'friend' in a lonely park?!" Everyone stood around awaiting my answer.

"Well he called me earlier and told me that he needed money right now so I didn't hesitate. I wanted to help him so I agreed to meeting him in the park to give him some money. That is when I noticed the gang there. I had never met the cook before but apparently we both owed him a lot of money. That is when things started to get a little out of hand-"

"A little?!" roared Jacob. "There was nothing 'little' about what happened!"

"Nessie do you have any idea how scared we all were when we saw you with them?! Any idea at all?!" Esme shouted.

"Nessie why would you do something so stupid?!" Bella shouted. "Why would you put your own life at risk for this?!"

"Yes Nessie I would like to know the answer to that too!" Edward was next to shout.

"I honestly didn't know that I was putting my life in danger when I went to meet him" I answered.

"Nessie sneaking out in the middle of the night is just beyond stupid. Period" Carlisle said. "I swear when I saw all those guns pointed at you I nearly died of a heart attack! When I saw you holding a gun you nearly scared me to death then as well! I never want to see you near a gun again what if you had accidentally shot yourself or somehow gotten yourself killed?! I mean they could have easily shot you just for holding a gun!-"

"Wait a second first of all there is no way that I would have accidentally shot myself. I know how to use a gun. I took lessons when I was 12 years old. Second, well I guess I really don't have much of an arguement" I admitted reluctantly.

"Nessie I have to ask you something. Something that has been bothering me for awhile" Bella said.

"Okay shoot" I said.

"When the cook said that you did sexual favors for Marcus?"

I felt my face flood with heat and durn a deep red color. They just had to hear that didn't they?! Why me?! That was one of my most embarrassing secrets and now they all know!

The room was silent you could've heard a pin drop. They all awaited my answer.

My heart was pounding a million times per minute when I began my answer.

"About a month ago I got a really bad craving for Meth but I didn't have any money. When I talked to Marcus he offered me a deal. If I had sex with him he would just give me the drug. I was so desperate that I didn't hesitate to do it. It was stupid... I know"

"Nessie why would you do that?" Jacob shouted.

They were all upset. That much was clear. It seemed that most of them thought that I had also willingly given up my virginity for a drug. If only they knew that my virginity was stolen when I was 10 years old.

"Nessie why would you do that?" Carlisle asked. "Why would you do that for a drug? Why would you give him your virginity for-"

"I didn't give him anything! Nothing! My virginity was stolen from me when I was 10 years old!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran passed several very stunned Cullens. My arms, still numbed from Carlisle's medicine, swung somewhat limitlessly at my side.

I locked myself in the room and cried. I'm nothing but one big screw up. All I've ever done is go from foster home to foster home. Nobody has ever wanted me. I was raped at 10 years old. I've been abused more times then I can count. I'm a current drug addict. Nobody will ever want someone like me in their family. Why would they want someone as screwed up at me?

I heard someone open the door and walk in. I didn't pay attention to who it was.

All I know is that a set of cold arms hugged me. It was Carlisle

"Nessie it's okay. It's going to be okay" he said.

"No it's not. No one loves me. No one wants me. Why would anyone want a child as screwed up as me?"

"I do" he said in a serious voice. "Nessie I want you. We all want you. We love you. You have had a terrible life and we want to help you. Nessie what would you say to becoming a part of this family?"

I was shocked and didn't know what to say. For once I was speechless. Never did I think that I was capable of being loved.

**Please Review**


	14. Family

**Chapter 14: Family**

**Nessie's POV**

Despite everything that happened I went to back to bed that night feeling extra happy. For I was finally going to have a family. I had people that really did love me and care about me enough to want to take me into their family; as screwed up as I was.

When I laid down in bed I tried the best that I could to reposition my arm in a way that would allow me to sleep comfortably. I had needed a grand total of 17 stitches. Carlisle had numbed my arm and the affects of the medicine were still going strong. Carlisle had wrapped up my arm with so much tape and gauze that I wasn't even sure if I would feel pain without the medicine that he had given me.

I sighed. Carlisle had repeatedly told me that I was lucky to have escaped with nothing more then a dog bite. It was a serious dog bite, but when you consider what could have happened I was lucky.

I also hoped that this wouldn't affect me playing baseball. I had been so happy to have been picked for the team right away. I really owed Anna a lot. She was an amazing friend. She was certainly much more then I deserved.

When I thought back to the way that I just abandoned her for drugs it made me realize just how stupid I was to have ever done something like that in the first place. Then the way she got so happy when I wanted to talk to her again, well, it was certainly much more then I deserved.

I fell asleep and didn't wake up until around 9:30 in the morning. When I woke up I wasn't feeling good at all. I was certain that the medicine that Carlisle had given me to help with my withdrawal symptoms was wearing off. Also, the painkiller that he had given me for my arm seemed to have warn off as well.

I got up slowly and carefully and went to the bathroom. As I walked around the house I realized that it was completely empty. Of course, it was a weekday. Everyone would have gone to school or work. I guess that meant that I was on my own today.

Then a voice startled me. "Good morning Nessie"

I jumped only to realize that it was Esme.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's okay, I just thought that I was alone. That's all"

"Carlisle asked me if I could stay home with you today"

"So I don't do anything stupid like last night again?" I questioned.

"No, okay well kind of. Mainly we just want to take care of you since you're now injured on top of going through the withdrawal symptoms. Anyway Carlisle asked me to give you these medicines as soon as you woke up. This first one is to help you with the withdrawal symptoms and the second one is for your pain. You just have to take them one hour apart. So which one do you want first?"

I don't know why, but I smiled. There genuine concern and worry for me never ceased to amaze me. I thought about for a few seconds before deciding that taking care of my withdrawal symptoms first. The pain medicine could wait a little while longer.

"Nessie, I'm really sorry for yelling at you last night. It's just that I was so scared that something was going to happen to you. I'm sorry if I overdid it with the yelling"

"Esme don't be. I deserved that yelling. I know that. Honestly, as odd as this may sound, I liked being yelled at. Nobody has ever worried about me the way that you worry about me. The way that any of you worry about me. Actually, nobody has ever paid this much attention to me in my entire life. I'm used to people not caring about me. The fact that you do care so much about me, well, it means more to me then you'll ever know-"

She didn't even let me finish my sentence. She just embraced me in a motherly kind of hug. I was happy to have met someone like her. She was the exact way that I would have wanted my mother to be. Someone extremely caring and loving.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again young lady. I don't ever want to see you around those kind of people ever again. Okay?"

"Okay" I promised.

"Even seeing you with a gun scared me" she said.

"Like I said last night. I know how to use a gun. I would not have hurt myself. I took lessons when I was a kid. I wanted to learn how to hunt. I actually do have a hunting license but I haven't used it in a very long time. Hunting used to be a hobby of mine just like baseball used to be a hobby of mine. I would go out all the time and rent a gun for the day and just hunt with my friends. I used to be good at it too. I never missed a shot" I explained to her.

"Nessie, please tell me, why did you give up on your hobbies?" she asked.

"Well, actually I don't know" I said. "I guess it's because of my foster parents. They would tell me that my hobbies were stupid and were nothing but a waste of time. They thought that everything I did was just useless and stupid. Actually they just thought that I was useless and stupid period. They used to tell me that all of the time. I just got tired of being criticized all of the time for doing things that I loved so I just quit"

"Nessie I think that it's good your getting back into baseball again. I think that it will help you a lot. Having hobbies is a good thing. I even think it might be good for you to get back into hunting again. Having hobbies will keep you distracted at least for awhile and I think that is exactly what you need" she said.

"Really?" I asked. "You don't think that my hobbies are useless and stupid?"

"No, Nessie. I don't think that your hobbies are useless and stupid. No hobby is useless or stupid and you're definitely not either of those things either. What your foster parents did was wrong. Very wrong"

I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around her.

"I love you Esme" I said.

"I love you too Nessie" she said.

Then I started to cry.

**Please Review**


	15. Bonding

**Chapter 15: Bonding**

**Nessie's POV**

I never thought that such a caring family was possible. When you've had countless families that do nothing but abuse you you tend to forget that love exists in the world. You forget that not everyone is cruel.

With the Cullens I finally felt like I had a family. A home. I would not have it any other way either.

Esme made me breakfast. Even that simple act made me happy. I couldn't even remember the last time that someone had cooked for me and wasn't getting paid to do so.

When I was done I was going to wash my dishes as usual but she stopped me. She gave me my other medicine and sent me away.

I laid down on the couch and was just content to remain there. It took me some time to adjust myself in a way that would not be hurting my arm.

I don't know if it was all the medicine but I was blissfully happy. I felt my body start to get really sleepy. I laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly.

I could feel myself slowly coming back into awareness. I felt unusually warm for some strange reason. When I opened my eyes I realized that a blanket had been draped over my body . I smiled.

I looked over to see Esme sitting close by. Again, I smiled.

"Oh Nessie you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I'm fine. How long was I asleep?" I asked her.

"Only an hour and a half" she said.

"Why did you put a blanket on me?" I questioned curiously.

"Because you started shivering. You were cold. I couldn't allow you to stay cold"

It was definitely going to take me awhile to get used to these sheer acts of kindness. It was still foreign to me. I was used to taking care of myself. To fending for myself. It's just the way things always were for me.

"Thank you Esme" was all that I could say.

Her only response was a smile. I got up and stretched. Then I went to bathroom to use the toilet and wash my face. I felt so refreshed.

When I went back I was surprised to find Esme waiting for me.

"Nessie I was thinking, why don't we do something together today. Just you and I? What do you want to do today? It can't be anything to strenuous though"

It took me a minute to snap out of my shock that I had been put in. Had she really just asked me if I wanted to do something with her? Had she really asked me what I wanted to do?

"Well I don't know" I finally responded. I wasn't sure what else to say. I had been so unprepared for this question

"Well what do you like to do for fun besides hunting and playing baseball?" she asked me.

"Oh easy. Reading and going to the movies" I told her.

"Okay then you and I will go to the bookstore and the movie theater. Any particular movie that you want to see?"

"Jurassic World" I didn't hesitate to say. "I love dinosaurs"

"Okay well you better go get ready then" she said.

I went and showered as carefully as I could. Then I got dressed. By the time I got back she had already made me a sandwich for lunch. I was so excited that she had to remind me to eat slowly before I choked.

Soon we were on our way. We talked and we laughed. She made it clear how much she cared about me.

"You know something?" I said as we passed an animal shelter.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I have always wanted a dog. I love dogs, well when they're not trying to kill me anyway. Some of my past families had dogs and their dogs were always way nicer to me then they were" I recounted.

"Nessie why don't you try not to think about bad things. At least for today" she said.

I more then happily agreed. I had so much fun with her. It was truly amazing. After the movie she took me to the bookstore where she let me get any book that I wanted.

Then afterward we headed home. At least that's where I thought we were going until she turned in a completely different direction.

"Esme where are we going?" I asked her.

"You said you always wanted a dog didn't you? I called Carlisle and talked to him about it and he thinks it might be good for you"

"Seriously?!" I shouted a little loudly.

"Yes" she answered back with a smile.

I threw my arms around her and hugged really tight as we pulled into the animal shelter that we passed earlier.

When we went in the worker lady helped us right away. We were led into the back where all the animals were.

I wondered away from Esme and the lady. There surely was a lot of dogs to choose from. Most of the dogs were jumping up and down excitedly. But there was one in particular that caught my attention. It was a bloodhound. A breed famous for it's hunting abilities. But the dog seemed scared for some reason. I could tell it was a female. She was trying to hide herself in a corner. She looked scared. She was even shaking.

I waited and waited and eventually she relaxed enough to walk over to me. She sniffed my hand and then started to lick it. When I started to pet her she stiffened at first as if waiting for something but then she seemed to relax a little.

"There you are Nessie why did you wonder off like that?"

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Well they have some puppies do you want to go see them?" Esme asked me.

"No I want this dog" I announced.

"Oh no dear you don't want that dog" the worker said.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"We rescued her a few months ago from her previous owner. He severely abused her since she was a puppy. Her owner wanted her to become a hunting dog but when she didn't listen he would beat her. We found out about the abuse when a neighbor reported him to the police. Unfortunately we have her scheduled to be put down today"

"What? Why?" I cried.

"No one wants her. No one wants a dog that has been abused. No one wants a dog her age. She's only a year and a half old but people only want puppies"

"I want her" I stated. She is just like me. If I got a chance at happiness shouldn't she?

"We will take her" Esme said.

I was filled with happiness.

**Please Review**


	16. A Family

**Chapter 16: A Family**

**Nessie's POV**

I had never been so happy in all of my life. Spending the day with Esme had been wonderful. On top of that I also got a new dog.

My bloodhound. So what if she wasn't a puppy? She was young, beautiful, and perfect. Just because of her age and her past abuse it doesn't mean that her life was worthless. It didn't mean that she should be euthanized either.

I could easily relate to my new dog. She was abused and no one wanted her because she was too old. People only want puppies. It's the same way with humans. Only babies and little kids are wanted. No one wants us teenagers which is sad because we still wanted, no we needed the love of a parent and a family.

I smiled happily as I scratched her behind her ears. She stiffened up nervously and I stopped.

I sighed sadly. This dog wasn't very trustful of people. With her past I really couldn't blame her. But I wanted to help her gain trust in humans again.

As soon as we got home I set everything up for her in my room. I gave her her space. I figured she would just get comfortable with me at her own pace.

I went to bed early that night because I was extremely tired. When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to find the dog on my bed. She took up at least half of the bed.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. Gracie. That is what I would name her. It seemed fitting for some reason.

I stayed home for the next several days as I continued to be monitored. Carlisle helped me as much as he could with medicine to fight the withdrawal symptoms. With each passing day it seemed to get better. Anna called me every single day to see how I was doing. Baseball practiced were going to start very soon. After pushing her aside for drugs I still couldn't believe that she was even willing to still be friends with me. She certainly was a lot more then I deserved. As Bella continuously reminded me though she was a healthy friend. Exactly the kind I needed in my life right now.

Marcus was not a healthy friend the Cullens would all tell me. They told me to stay away from him. I found that to be very difficult though. As twisted as things were I still cared about him. Yes he is the one that got me started on drugs. Yes he did tell me that he would accept sex as a form of payment that one time I didn't have the money for meth. I was still ashamed that I even did that. How low I sunk for a dose of meth. Yet, deep down there was a part of me that still cared about him.

When I finally went back to school after a week off life only seemed to improve. I had a caring family. A family that was doing everything possible to help me recover from the abuse and neglect that I had been subjected to all of my life.

Then there was Jacob. Sometimes I felt like he was permanently glued to me but I loved it anyway. Jacob and I started going out. As much as I told him that I was messes up and he would be better off with another girl, one who didn't have so many problems, he refused to listen to me. He was much too stubborn for his own good.

A few weeks had gone by and the Cullens had left town for some reason that they refused to tell me. They would be back in a few days. I wasn't alone though. Jacob had happily offered to stay with me.

He decided to cook me dinner even though he wasn't the greatest cook. But it was sweet nonetheless. I baked cookies for dessert.

We laid down on the couch together and watched a movie. Gracie was curled up on the floor right next to us.

Somehow Jacob and I fell asleep there on the couch. When I woke up it was still dark. Jacob's massive warm arms hugs were holding onto me.

When I moved a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I got up and quickly ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time to the toilet before my stomach emptied it's contents.

Luckily I had managed to lock the door behind me and Jacob didn't wake up. I threw up two more times.

Once I was certain that I wouldn't throw up again I began rummaging through cabinets hoping to find some medicine. I stopped when I came across an item that I only just realized I hadn't needed in two months. Pads.

No. No. It couldn't be. I lifted my shirt and saw a small bump beginning to form. No. No. This could not be happing.

I knew that I was gaining weight. We all noticed it. But Carlisle said it was because I was finally eating a normal, healthy diet. That and because I had quit the drugs.

I placed my hand on my stomach and let out a yelp of surprise when I felt something move inside of me.

No this was impossible. I could not be pregnant. For goodness sakes I only had sex one time and that was with Marcus only two months ago. I couldn't be pregnant. Not this pregnant where I was already seeing a bump and feeling kicks anyway. It was impossible.

Then I felt it again. Another kick. Or a nudge. My little nudger.

I couldn't deny it. I was pregnant. I just didn't understand how I was _this _pregnant already. Because I did know one thing for sure. It was not normal to feel kicks at only two months along.

I was scared. More scared then I had ever felt before.

**Please Review**


	17. Pregnant

**Chapter 17: Pregnant**

**Nessie's POV**

"Nessie are you okay?" Jacob asked when I had finally returned from the bathroom. The look of worry was evident on his face. I chose to lie to him. I only hoped that he would fall for it .

"I'm okay Jacob" I lied.

"Nessie I heard you throwing up. Something is not right. Tell me now" he said in an authoritarian like voice.

"Just an upset stomach Jacob. I'll be fine"

"Okay Nessie if you say so"

I hated lying to Jacob but I didn't have much of a choice. How was I going to explain that I was only two months pregnant but was already feeling the baby's kicks? No he'd think I'm crazy. They would all think I'm crazy. They'd probably think I had a relapse and started doing drugs again behind their backs. I can't even begin to explain how deathly afraid they all are that I'm going to have a relapse.

No, the only solution was to run away. Run away and figure all this out on my own. Maybe figure out why I'm already so pregnant.

"Nessie where are you going?" Jacob asked as soon as I got up.

"Bed. I'm tired" I yawned. I knew that if I was going to stick with this running away plan now would be the time to do it before the Cullens got back from their trip.

I waited up that night for a really long time. I had to be sure that Jacob was asleep for my escape plan to work. I had honestly never felt so nervous before in all of my life. It seemed like the baby could also feel my nerves because he or she was kicking me a lot. I rubbed soothing circles around my stomach to see if that would calm the baby down.

As soon as I heard Jacob snoring I let out a big sigh of relief. I quickly and quietly packed some of my clothes and money that I had and left. I walked all the way to the bus stop and waited for one to arrive.

I wasn't sure what I was doing or where I was going but I continued to get on buses all throughout the night and well into the next couple of days. I only stopped to eat, use the bathroom, and sleep. Mostly I just slept in parks or under highways.

People looked on at me with pity. Making comments about me being a 'poor homeless pregnant teenager' because after a couple of days it became extremely obvious that I was pregnant.

I also got very weak and tired. Perhaps it was all the traveling on top of being heavily pregnant. This extremely rapid pregnancy was definitely taking it's toll on my body. Holding down food and water became almost impossible to do. Meanwhile, my stomach continued to grow.

About two weeks after I had discovered my pregnancy and ran away I had the appearance of a woman who was in her ninth month of pregnancy. No matter how much I tried I could not figure out why my baby was growing so fast. Every health class I ever had has said a human pregnancy lasted nine months. Last time I checked Marcus and I were both humans.

I was walking through a nearby forest, having decided to take a break from the city, when it happened. Something ripped or tore inside of me. I screamed in agony and collapsed onto the grass.

I was in dire pain. It felt like something was scratching and biting me from the inside. The pain nearly blinded me though. It was the worst pain that I had ever felt in my life. I was going to die and I would certainly welcome it.

Then with one more painful ripping feeling in my stomach a whole had appeared in it. I watched in shock as something, a baby, crawled out of it. For a brief second I forgot about all the pain and blood as I looked at my baby's face. Upon closer examination I realized that it was a boy. A beautiful baby boy. I smiled through the pain.

I let out another ear piercing scream when the pain got worse and I began to see black spots in my vision. I was going to die now. I was sure of that. Thinking of my baby made me sad. I would be leaving him all alone in the world. Or would if he didn't make it and he died to?

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts and the pain that I hadn't noticed he was crawling toward me.

He stopped right by me. I was surprised when he suddenly opened his mouth and I saw teeth. Normal baby didn't have teeth. He leaned in toward me and bit my neck.

Pain exploded where he had bit me. It was a different kind of pain though. If I thought I had just felt the worst pain possible before I had been dead wrong. That was nothing compared to this. It felt as if fire were raving my insides and spread throughout my body.

I closed my eyes and let the fire consume me.

**Please Review**


	18. New

**I was so excited to write this chapter that I just could not wait so here it is. **

**Chapter 18: New**

**Nessie's POV**

I was in hell. That was the only explanation that I could think of. I had died and gone to hell. Surely this was hell. I had obviously done a lot of things wrong in my life and this was god's way of punishing me for all of my sins.

Then I heard it. My heartbeat. It pounded in my ears. Certainly if I was dead I would not have a heartbeat, right? So I must not be dead then. Oh how badly I wished that I was dead though. Death was certainly a much more preferable option.

I hoped and prayed that someone would come by and just kill me already. Death is much preferable than this terrible agony. I wanted to be put out of my misery.

I wondered how long I had been there. It could have been seconds or days and I wouldn't have even noticed. I tried to focus on something other then the pain but it was impossible. But as time went by I noticed that my hearing was increasing. My hearing was better than it ever was before. I could hear birds chirping. I could hear things around me. But it wasn't enough to distract me from the pain.

Finally I felt the pain begin to fade from my toes and my fingers. It made its way up my arms and legs.

Finally, maybe the pain is on its way out. Oh no, I spoke to soon. The pain was fading in other parts of my body but the burning in my heart grew hotter and hotter and hotter. It was much to hot now. My heart was beating extremely fast. It sounded like helicopter blades. My heart was racing against the pain.

The pain in my chest increased another tenfold. My heart stuttered twice and then beat one more time before it went silent and the pain cooled off.

I concentrated on the coolness for a few minutes before I felt something move right beside me. I opened my eyes and saw my son laying right there. He looked up at me and whimpered softly. Immediately I took him into my arms and held him as he began to cry softly. His chocolate brown eyes, that he had inherited from me, filled with tears and I rocked him softly.

I also noticed that something was different. I looked around and noticed that it was nighttime. Yet my vision had never been clearer. I could see an ant on a wall almost a mile away from where I was. I could hear cars and people as easily as if I were a few feet away from the city rather then a few miles.

When I got up I did it with grace that I didn't even know was possible. My movement was almost fluid like. My son giggled and that made me smile.

My throat suddenly erupted in flames. The burning was awful. It was nearly as bad as the burning I had felt not to long ago. What happened to me? I was so confused and scared.

The burning in my throat was all I could think about. How do I get rid of this awful burning?

I smelled water from a nearby stream. Strangely the water had no appeal to me despite the burning in my throat.

I ran toward the stream anyway. I ran fast so fast that it felt like flying. I ran at an impossible speed. At least I had thought it was impossible. Even though I was running so fast I was able to avoid running into things like trees or other animals.

I stopped at the river which strangely still had no appeal to me. The reflection I saw in the water made me stop. There was no way that could be me. It must be me though, it's copying all my movements. My reflection was extremely pale, my breasts were fuller now, and my curves were much more clearly defined. In a nutshell I was beautiful. Much more beautiful then I was before. Inhumanely beautiful even. I didn't want to sound conceited or vain but that's the best way I could describe my new appearance. However what had my attention was the eyes. I couldn't bear to think that these eyes were my eyes. My chocolate brown eyes were gone instead they were a bright crimson red. They looked horrific. Of all the changes that was the one I couldn't stop focusing on. My eyes, my horrific looking eyes.

Other than that I still looked like me, well sorta.

Then I thought about the burning in my throat and suddenly it was all I could focus on.

I needed to curb this pain. I needed something. I froze when I caught a delicious scent on the air. It was unlike anything that I had ever smelled before. It smelled delicious. My throat burned with more intensity then before and my instincts told me that this was the cure that I was seeking.

I followed the scent as fast as I could without thinking about it. I attacked the source of the scent without giving much thought to what I was doing. All I heard was a scream as I bit and started drinking. Only after the body fell limp to the ground did I realize what had happened. That was a person. A person that I had just attacked and killed for reasons that I could not understand.

I wasn't sure what I was but I did know one thing. I had become some sort of monster. I didn't know what to do or how to react. Or if I could change back.

Once night had turned into an extremely cloudy and overcast day I decided to walk back to the city. Millions and millions of thoughts raced through my head as I walked back to the city. As soon as I caught a whiff of the scent again I lost control of myself once again. The smell clouded my mind and my better judgement and it made my throat light up on fire. I could think of nothing else. I attacked again. Then again and again.

After a few hours I decided that maybe going into the city had been a terrible idea. So I left the city again. I continued walking throughout the night. Strangely enough I didn't feel tired at all. My son's crying had caught my attention once again. I was worried about him since he had not eaten at all since his birth which was days ago. All I could do was hold him and comfort him. I had named him Carlisle Jacob. Or CJ as I affectionately nicknamed him. My little CJ. I kissed him gently and rocked him to sleep.

Around Dawn I heard a noise in the distance that caught my attention. It was the clicking of a gun and a frantically beating heart. I followed the sound as quickly as I could. Which with my newfound speed only took me one second. It was Marcus, my best friend, or ex best friend. I wasn't sure what to call him anymore since the Cullens had stopped me from seeing him. The scene was all too familiar though. There were gang members. My memories were hazy but I remembered them. They were the same ones that nearly killed us a few months ago. They even had the same two vicious rottweilers with them. The leader had a gun aimed at Marcus.

I didn't hesitate to jump into action. Once I put my son down I pounced on the leader. It only took about two seconds for me to get rid of all of them for good. Even the dogs. Two seconds to commit a massacre.

I turned around and looked right at Marcus who had frozen to the spot. Eyes widened at in shock and fear. He looked straight at me as if expecting me to attack him to.

"N-Nessie?" he stuttered in shock or fear. Perhaps both.

"Marcus don't tell anyone that I was here or what happened okay?"

"But the Cullens they've been going crazy looking for you and I've been worried sick and what just happened here?! What happened to you?! Your eyes?!"

"Don't say anything about me, okay?" was all that I said before grabbing my son and disappearing again. I only hoped that Marcus wouldn't say anything.

**Please Review**


	19. The Smell Of Blood

**Chapter 19: The Smell Of Blood**

**Nessie's POV**

I ran as far and as fast as I possibly could. I didn't stop until I was a few good miles away from where Marcus was. I found a cave to hide in. Perhaps here I would be safe from the rest of the world. I could never go back to having a normal life. I could never go back to living with the Cullens. If I had hurt one of them or worse, I couldn't bear to even think the words, I didn't know what I would do with myself. I would just have to stay out here where I would never be able to hurt anyone again.

I thought back to what I had just done. Marcus was about to get killed. I had to save him. Is it strange that I still cared about what happened to him even though he was the one that got me addicted to meth in the first place? Even though he asked for sex as an acceptable form of payment for the drug? Deep down I still felt that he was a good person at heart. He just needed to leave all this mess behind. Get out of that business and go to school to have a good life. I hoped that he would do that.

My son started crying again. My little CJ. I didn't know what I was going to do about him. If I didn't do something soon he would starve to death. There was no doubt about that. It seemed like he was already getting weaker. I would have to go out again after all. I had to try to find him some source of nourishment before it was too late. I felt horrible for even taking this long to do something about it. What kind of mother am I?

I sighed.

"You stay right here" I told him as I laid him down gently in a hidden part of the cave. He had stopped crying and looked up at me curiously. "I'll be back soon, I promise" I gave him a kiss before leaving the cave. I heard him start crying again as I left. It broke my heart but I knew deep down that I did not have much of a choice.

I didn't have a game plan for how I was going to handle the scent of blood though. Or that persistent fire in my throat. I scratched my burning throat as if that could somehow smoother the flames I inside of it. Just thinking about blood was enough to set my throat ablaze. Hopefully I just would not come across that scent again. That right there would solve the issue entirely.

I walked into town as cautiously as I could. Not only was I worried about the scent but also about coming across someone that I knew again. My plan was to get what I needed quickly and get back to my son. Clothes, diapers, bottles, and baby formula. That's all that I needed. I didn't have any money on me anymore so I would have to steal it. Stealing should be easy enough for me.

Once I found out exactly where I was I started walking in the direction of the baby store. A sudden gust of wind was all that it took for me to loose all of my senses again. A sudden gust of wind had carried that familiar delicious scent of blood. It made me drool with, well, I don't know what it was exactly. I knew that it was not saliva because that had a certain taste to it. Without hesitation I followed the scent.

The scent led me to a four car pile up car accident on the highway. By the looks and smell of it there were many victims. Most of them were still alive, just badly injured in some way. For me it was the equivalent of walking into an all you can eat buffet. There was a lot of commotion going on and I was certain that no one would notice me. Police and paramedics had arrived on the scene and were assisting some of the wounded. So I would dispose of them as well. It should be easy enough.

I froze to the spot and my rational mind came back when I spotted someone else there. I was surprised to see him there because I knew that he was no paramedic. He was a doctor that worked in the emergency room. Carlisle. He too was assisting the people that had been wounded. Quickly I figured it out. He had simply been a witness. A driver of another car . I realized that when I saw Esme sitting in one of the stopped cars. Neither one of them had noticed me. As a matter of fact no one here had noticed me.

I caught the scent of the blood again and that was all that it took for the rational thoughts to leave my mind again only to be replaced by the bloodthirsty haze. Nothing would stop me from taking what I wanted. No_ wanted_ was the wrong word, what I _needed. _No one would stop me from taking what I needed because there was no doubt that I needed that blood. Why? I honestly had no idea.

I crouched down like a lion ready to spring. I bared my teeth and stopped a growl as it made it's way up my throat. I wanted to attack without being seen.

I got closer and closer with only one thing on my mind: blood. I was only a few inches away from everyone including Carlisle. Still no one had noticed me. I was literally right behind Carlisle and not even he had heard or even noticed me.

Suddenly the smell of the blood became ten times stronger then it was before and now was the perfect time to strike.

**Please Review**


	20. My Family

**Chapter 20: My Family**

**Nessie's POV**

It smelled wonderful. Absolutely delicious. As I prepared to strike I could not help the growl that made it's way up my throat. The viciousness of it even caught me by surprise.

Suddenly Carlisle's head turned around and he noticed me standing right behind him. His eyes widening in surprise. Soon shock and confusion were the dominant emotions on his face. Yup, one look told me that he was extremely shocked and confused to see me there. I was about 99.9 percent sure that he had recognized me despite my changes.

I didn't care though. The one and only thing on my mind at that moment was blood. Blood and only blood and there was nothing or no one that was going to stop me from getting what I wanted. I bared my teeth and growled again.

Instead of getting scared and leaving like most of the people usually did. He did something surprising. He walked toward me. He placed his hand on me and looked at me in my eyes. All I saw was good, kindness, compassion, and love behind his golden eyes.

"Nessie don't do it. I know it's hard but please don't do it"

Those words were all it took. I broke away and took off running in a different direction. I could not kill those people. Not in front of him anyway.

I wanted to cry so badly as I ran away from him. I missed him. I missed all of them. I missed my family so much. They were the only people that had ever cared about me and now life decided to rip them away from me to. How was that in any way fair?

I wanted to cry more then anything in the world right now. I wanted to let out the sadness that I felt. Was it really impossible for someone like me to have any semblance of a happy life? I thought about my son. My CJ. He made me happy. At least I had him. I just needed to take care of him and his needs. I had failed yet again at getting what I needed for him. I had to keep trying. Although I was not sure how I was going to go about that. Every time I tried to go into the city the bloodlust takes over and there was nothing I could do to prevent it or stop it. Today was the first time that I had actually not given into my bloodlust and that was nothing short of a miracle. Actually it was because of Carlisle.

I ran all the way back to my cave where I found my son crawling around.

"Mama" he said when I picked him up. I would have found this quite adorable if I weren't freaking out over the fact that my days old son could say anything at all. I still had not gotten over the fact that he could crawl. Seriously I nearly dropped him in shock.

I decided to stay there rather then risk going out again. I had to at least try to come up with a better plan to avoid smelling blood again. I knew that I was running out of time and I needed to do something though. I waited until it got closer to night. I hoped there would be less people out and hopefully that would mean a smaller chance of running into blood. This time I brought my son along with me.

I was hopelessly lost as I wondered about the city. You'd think I'd know this city well after living here for a couple of years but I guess not. After some time I had finally found a familiar road. I stopped walking when I came across the Cullen house. Sadness hit me at full force again as I looked at the house that had I had lived in so briefly yet it was filled with my happiest memories.

As soon as I heard someone coming out I hid behind a bush. It was Carlisle and Esme. I started to feel really nervous as I didn't want them to notice I was there.

Just as I was about to make my carefully calculated escape I realized that CJ was missing. Then to my horror I noticed him crawling toward Carlisle and Esme. They noticed him only when he started to cry. They were both in shock.

Esme was the first one to recover from the shock. She went and picked him up and immediately started attending to him. It kind of made me smile to see her warm up to him so quickly. I swear she had to be the most loving and caring person in the world.

"Where did this baby come from?" Carlisle was the first to ask.

"I don't know. He just came out of nowhere" Esme said sounding equally baffled.

"Mama there" CJ suddenly said. I'm surprised I didn't die of shock when he pointed his tiny little finger to where I was hidden. It was a little creepy.

I didn't have a choice anymore. I could not hide. So slowly I emerged from behind the bush.

**Please Review**


	21. Never Letting Go

**Chapter 21: Never Letting Go**

**Nessie's POV**

I tried my best to ignore their shocked expressions. I was sure that I was failing. Every step I took felt like an eternity. I would just grab my son and run. That was the plan. Get CJ and run.

My plan was shattered almost immediately as Carlisle grabbed me and pulled me into a tight and loving embrace. He held onto me for a very long time and it didn't appear that he would let me go again any time soon.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I'll just get my son and now"

"No" he said in a stern voice. "You are not going anywhere. We have lost you way too many times and we're never letting you go again"

Then I was yanked out of Carlisle's arms by Esme who also felt the need to hug me fiercly.

"Carlisle is right you're not going anywhere because we are never letting go of you again"

"But-"

"No buts young lady. Now come inside we need to talk" Carlisle said.

"My son needs help though. He hasn't eaten at all since he was born and-"

A look of worry automatically appeared on Carlisle's face. "Don't worry Nessie I'll take care of it. I'll make sure that he's fine"

I breathed a sigh of relief. There was no doctor I trusted more then Carlisle. He would make sure that my son was okay. I watched in silence as he bathed my son, put a diaper on him, and wrap him up in a blanket. How Carlisle had diapers that were just the right size for my son was beyond me but I dared not ask.

CJ cried a little when Carlisle put a needle in his arm and connected an IV to it.

"I'm sorry Nessie but I don't have any formula to feed him so this is the only way I can make sure he gets the nutrition he needs"

I hugged Carlisle and smiled. "Thank you"

"It's nothing Nessie, really. Now can you please explain what happened?! Why did you leave?! Do you have any idea how worried we all were about you?! We've been going out of our minds looking for you! Why would you do that to us?! What happened?!" Carlisle had started shouting but only because he truly had worried about me.

"I didn't think I had a choice. You all know what I did with Marcus a few months ago. Sex in exchange for drugs. Well, we didn't use protection, and I ended up pregnant. Only I didn't realize it until a few weeks ago. Only something was different. I could feel the baby moving. At only three months along I knew that wasn't exactly normal. I didn't know what to do so I ran away. My pregnancy continued to progress rapidly while I was out there on my own"

They listened intently as I told my story. When I got to the birth they were horrified by what I described. I described everything from the way he tore me open from the inside and crawled out. I described how he crawled over to me and bit me, how afterward I felt like I was on fire for days, and when I woke up to whatever it was that I was now.

"What happened after that?" Esme asked me. I was terrified to answer. I didn't want to tell them about how I went on a murderous blood thirsty rampage. Something that I could still not control.

"It's okay Nessie" Carlisle said. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. We already know"

"But how?" I asked.

"Because we are like you" he answered.

"What do you mean 'like me'?"

"Nessie you feel the need to consume blood, correct?" Esme asked.

I was too scared to say anything so I just nodded my head.

"That's because you're a vampire. We are all vampires. Your son turned you when he bit you. Your son is also part vampire and that's why he grew so fast"

"I'm a what?" I said in disbelief.

"Vampire" he said. "Nessie you used to be half vampire"

"What?" Questions went off in my head like fireworks and I didn't know what to ask first.

"It's a long story Nessie but it explains why your son was able to turn you. You always had vampire in your genetics. Your real parents are Edward and Bella. You're our granddaughter. Bella had you when she was still human. Your father was already a vampire. So you were a hybrid. However you were stolen from us a few months after your birth. Whoever took you made you lose your memories and your vampire side became inactive but it was still there. You still passed vampiric traits to your son. Unlike him you were never venomous though. My theory is that only male descendants are venemous"

This was a lot of information to take in at once. At the same time I was happy that I finally understood what happened to me and that I had always had such a wonderful family looking for me.

If I could have I would have cried.

"I have a family" I whispered. "I have a family"

"and I can promise you this Nessie we are never losing you again. We love you and we want to help you. You don't have to drink human blood to satisfy your thirst. We survive off of animal blood just fine and we can make sure that you adapt to the diet perfectly" Carlisle explained.

"You mean I won't have to kill anyone anymore?" I asked in shock and disbelief.

"No you won't have to. You might slip up but know this we will never judge you or love you any less for it"

"Oh Carlisle" I smiled. "You're such an amazing person. That's why I named my son after you"

"You did?" he asked. I swear I could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Yes his name is Carlisle Jacob but I mainly call him CJ"

Carlisle hugged me yet again. "Thank you Nessie"

I heard a noise outside that stopped all conversation.

"It's your parents as well as Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. They've been out searching for you all day"

"Do they know what happened to me?" I asked.

"No. They don't know about what happened to you or CJ"

I heard all of their voices. They got closer and closer. Bella was the first to see me. She froze in her place when she saw me. Then Edward saw me and crashed right into Bella who didn't seem to notice. Soon they had all noticed me.

Oh boy.

**Please Review**


	22. Love

**Chapter 22: Love**

**Nessie's POV**

What followed can only be described as an extremely awkward moment. I did not move one single inch and neither did they. They all stared at me and I stared at them. Their eyes fixated on my now completely bright red ones. Of course they all must have known what that meant.

Bella, well mom I guess I should say, was the first one to move. She started walking toward me and if I had still been human my heart would have been pounding.

She stopped only a few feet away from me. She looked at me curiously as if trying to decide if I was safe or not. Could I be dangerous to her? I didn't think so but then again I could not be so sure about that.

She looked back at Ed-I mean my father. He nodded his head 'yes' and she turned to look back at me again. I was one extremely confused vampire to say the least.

"Nessie?" she said.

"Mom?" I answered.

A fraction of a second later she had me engulfed in her arms. She sounded like she was crying almost. Of course I knew that could not be true since it was impossible for vampires to cry.

"How did you know that I'm-"

"Carlisle and Esme told me everything and I'm happy that your my mother and Edward's my father"

It was then that I found myself also being hugged by my father as well. A family group hug I guess you could call it.

"Nessie don't you ever leave us like that ever again! Do you understand young lady!?" my father shouted somewhat loudly.

"I'm sorry. I'll never leave again. I promise"'

"You sure won't. We will make sure of it" mom added. "Now can you please tell us exactly why you left in the first place!?"

I didn't say anything. I just looked in the direction of my son who was awake and watching us curiously. No one had yet noticed him until now.

Almost instantly everyone surrounded him. Poor little guy looked a little scared and overwhelmed.

My mom looked at him and then at me again. "Nessie is he your-"

"Yes he is" I answered before she could get her complete sentence out. "He is my son. His name is Carlisle Jacob or just CJ for short"

"But what? I mean how-"

I went on explained exactly what happened. How I hadn't used protection when I had sex with Marcus. How I realized I was pregnant. Everything. Everything from the moment I left up until now. I didn't even omit the murders that I had committed. I was relieved that they didn't judge me. They didn't judge me for anything that I had done including having a baby at my age.

It didn't take very long for him to win over the hearts of everyone in my family. They seemed to have won him over as well as he took an almost instant liking to everyone.

I sat back and watched as everyone fussed over him. Especially Rosalie. That's when I learned about my aunt's love of babies and children. She wanted children of her own so badly and it devastated her that she couldn't have one of her own. I wished that I could do something about that.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I ran to the door and threw it open. It was only Jacob. Seeing him there made me extremely happy. I was in love with him there was no doubt about that. I had been in love with him for a long time and that love only grew. I hoped he felt the same way about me still.

"Nessie you're a vampire? You know what it doesn't matter. I don't care. I love you and that is all that matters. I don't care what you are" he said.

"Jacob I-"

He planted his lips on mine and began to kiss me passionately. His skin felt like an open fire on mine but I didn't care. It was as if it was only a manifestation of our passion.

We went to my bedroom where we continued to kiss. Next thing I knew our clothes was off. We let our passion, instincts, and desires take over and turned it into a night that I would never forget. All I can say is the bed would need replacing. Actually the whole room was in need of repairs by the time we were done but I didn't care. I was happy and I was in love.

**So what do you all think? Just so you all know Nessie will also have another special power of her own now as well as her thought projection. Also soon we will find out why Nessie disappeared when she was little. So lots of action coming. In the mean time please review and let me know what you all think.**


	23. Change

**Chapter 23: Change**

**Nessie's POV**

I was happy to lay there in bed in Jacob's warm arms. We had made love. This time was so different then when I had sex with Marcus. This was something different. This was something special. This was love.

I smiled. No words could ever accurately describe exactly how happy I felt.

"I love you Nessie. You know that right? Don't ever disappear on us like that ever again" Jacob said seriously.

"I won't, I promise. I love you to Jacob" I told him. Those were some of the truest words that I had ever spoken.

We looked into each other's eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what he thought of my red eyes. Did he think they were horrific? Did he know what it meant?

"Jacob I'm a-"

"Vampire?" he interrupted. "I know. I can tell and I don't care. I'd just wish I knew how"

"My son" I said.

"Come again?" he was definitely shocked.

So I explained exactly what happened. I told him all about why I left and all about my son.

"So all this time you were just pregnant? That's why you left?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes" I answered.

"Oh Nessie" was his answer.

"I know. I know. I already got a whole lecture about it. Anyway you want to come meet him?" I asked hoping that he would say yes.

"I'd love to Nessie" he answered.

I quietly walked to the room where my son was. He was fast asleep. I watched his little chest rise and fall with each breath that he took. His peaceful slumber was enough to make me smile.

"He's beautiful Nessie. What did you name him?"

"His name is Carlisle Jacob. Or simply just CJ for short"

Jacob smiled when he heard the name. "Why am I so lucky as to get a spot in the name?" he asked.

"Because you're a very important person in my life. I wanted you to have a spot in his name"

By then CJ had woken up and started crying. I picked him up and rocked him gently. I was surprised and a little hurt when he held out his arms toward Jacob. My son's little hands clasping into fists again and again. Even Jacob was surprised. It wasn't long before they had won each other over though. Soon the two of them were laughing and smiling. Watching my two favorite guys interacting with each other made me happy.

"I'm happy that you boys seem to like each other" I commented.

Jacob looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"How could I not love this little guy? He came from you and everything that comes from you is special and precious. He also saved your life after his birth. Because of him you're still here"

Things changed quite a bit after that. I learned more and more about my family and their pasts. I asked a lot of questions about my forgotten past. I had so many questions and my family, especially my parents, were more then happy to answer. The only question that no one had an answer to washes or why I disappeared in the first place. It bothered me to no end. I wanted answers that nobody had.

I had a family though and that made me extremely happy. I had my wonderful dog Gracie who I was still working with. I had my beautiful son. I had Jacob. I had my family. A family that had always loved me and wanted me.

I was not allowed out of the house unsupervised since I was a newborn vampire. It annoyed me that I could not go anywhere on my own anymore but I didn't have a choice. They didn't trust my self controll and neither did I.

My family taught me about my new abilities and how to control them. I also learned that I could show people what I wanted simply by touching them. It was a pretty cool ability. Turns out that I was able to do that when I was a baby but had lost that ability when I lost my memory.

Jacob and I didn't have sex again thanks to some comments that Emmett made. Apparently they all overheard us that night. Emmett was the only one that made me feel extremely uncomfortable about the whole topic though. Not that I'd ever admit that to him or anyone for that matter.

Jacob and I were just happy to be together though. We loved each other and that was all that mattered. I had a feeling that he was keeping secrets from me though. Sometimes he would leave without saying anything and when I would ask he would always change the subject and refuse to answer my question. It made me really upset that he was keeping secrets from me and I was determined to find out what they were.

So one evening after he left without saying anything I decided to follow him. I was just happy that my father wasn't around to hear my plan.

I managed to sneak out of the house without being heard by anyone at all. Growing up in abusive foster homes made me extremely good at sneaking around unnoticed as a human. Carlisle had told me that when humans become vampires certain traits we have are carried over and amplified. I briefly wondered if being extremely good at sneaking around was one of those traits for me. I mean it was supposed to be impossible to sneak past vampires and here I snuck out of a house full of vampires like it was a walk in the park.

I tried locating Jacob's scent but it was impossible because of all the wind. I wouldn't miss his scent either because it reeks terribly. Somehow I had gotten use to it though.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone screaming. I instantly recognized it as my best friend Anna. I missed her so much and I knew she was worried about me. She had been calling me nearly every day. My family had advised me not to answer her calls though. That it was best if she forgot about me since we would be moving soon anyway.

I ran in the direction that her screams had come from. I saw her frozen in the crosswalk. An out of control car speeding toward her. There was no doubt that it would hit and most likely kill her.

I didn't think about the fact that the sun had just decided to make an appearance. I didn't think about what I was doing. The only thing I was thinking about was my best friend. So I ran at my full speed through the traffic; my skin shining like a million diamonds had been embedded into it. I pushed my extremely shocked looking friend out of the way just in time. Instead I was the one that got hit by the car. The noise the car made on impact was enough to make anyone cringe. I saw the gigantic dent that I had left on the car as I flipped over. I felt the ground shake and crack when I landed on my back.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by nausea and that scared me because vampires were not supposed to get sick. I ended up vomiting last night'a dinner which was mountain lion, a favorite of mine. I was suddenly overcome with dizziness and then I felt something stir inside of me just before I passed out completely.

**Please Review**


	24. Memories

**Chapter 24: Memories**

**Nessie's POV**

_I was clawing my way out of my mother's stomach to get to the much needed air. I couldn't breathe. My dad held me in his arms and whispered my name with so much shock and love. Being held by my human mother for the first time; how tempting her blood was. Meeting my aunt Rosalie, seeing the most beautiful man ever walk into my view and how his eyes changed as he looked into mine; they held so much love and protectiveness. My Jacob. He held me in his arms for the first time and called me Nessie._

_I met my mother for the second time and this time it was for forever. Nothing would ever separate us again. Alice and Rosalie would dress me in pretty dresses and take lots of pictures of me. Jacob would take me hunting and see who could catch the largest prey; he would always roll his eyes at the mess I would make. My mother would read to me every night and my dad would sing to me the lullaby he wrote just for me. I also met Billy, Jacob's dad for the first time; how his eyes swelled with pride as he watched me cling shyly to Jake and he whispered reassuringly into my ear. I would build sand castles on the beach with Jacob, Quil and Claire._

_The dreaded day the Volturi came. I grew close to the vampires Carmen and Zafrina; they were my friends. The other man that was like me saved me; his name was Nahuel. The horrible death of Irina had scared me and how Aro's red eyes scared me. My mother had crushed me to her chest and dad wrapped his arms around both of us when the Volturi had left. Jacob and I were laughing for hours afterwards when he would make jokes about Vladimir and Stefan. I shook my head at him; I thought they were fascinating with their strange skin and milky eyes. Mom always tried to keep me away from them but I never knew why._

_We visited my Grandpa the next day. Everyone was there and poor Grandpa had a house full of huge werewolves and vampires yet he was completely unaware of the latter. He had given me some Lego bricks to play with and Jake had played with me for hours building houses and trees._

_Every Sunday Esme, mom and I would bake some cakes or cookies for the werewolves with me just ending up making a mess and all the family laughing at me. I would often hang out with the wolf pack on Friday's at Emily's house and I would help her cook for the wolves or sit on the counter and watch her. Me and Seth would mess around subtly stealing food off the trays Emily had taken out of the oven._

_I was a flower girl at Grandpa and Sue's wedding. Alice had helped them prepare and plan it but Grandpa really put his foot down when he said he didn't want a big fairytale wedding. Mom and Leah looked beautiful as bridesmaids and Billy looked handsome as Grandpa's best man._

_I danced with Dad on the dance floor- well he more held me in his arms while he twirled around. I felt seven foot tall while Jacob held me and danced around with me. We both towered over everyone else. I didn't want to take me dress off when we got home. I felt like a princess and Alice promised to let me keep it._

_Months went by and I would run in the forest with Jacob on my little adventures climbing trees and hunting. Jake was with me every step of the way filling my head with stories and legends of his tribe. We would sit and toast marshmallows in the fire at the bonfires held at La Push beach and my father would teach me how to play the piano and to sing. I was leading a very happy life with my family's and literally also being raised by a pack of wolves._

_Then he came. It was a strange vampire woman with red hair. She said she was going to get revenge on the Cullens for what they had done to her sister Victotia. So she kidnapped me and beat me so badly that I nearly died. I think her plan was to kill me but she failed. I'm not to sure though._

_When I woke up I had absolutely no memory of who or what I was. The only thing that I did remember was my name. I was found by some adults that tried to help me. They ended up putting me in a foster home. That's when the abuse and neglect started. It started and would not end until I met the Cullens. I relieved each horrifying moment vividly. The worst memory is the time I was raped by my foster dad at the age of ten._

"Please wake up" I heard someone beg softly. "Please please wake up"

I felt someone holding my hand but that was not all. I felt something move and kick inside of me.

I blinked a couple of times and found myself facing my best friend Anna. Her worried eyes looking into mine.

"Oh thank god Nessie"'she says as she hugs me tightly. I looked around and saw that she was the only there..

"What happened?" I asked. My voice sounded groggy.

"You saved my life that's what happened. But you got hurt"

Wait a second. I was a vampire. I could not get hurt! Something was wrong! There was no way that I could get hurt! I just could not get hurt! It was impossible! Just like it was impossible to pass out!

"No it can't be"

"Nessie are you okay?" she asked me.

"I can't get hurt I just-"

"Nessie relax. This isn't good for you or your baby"

"My what?!" I yelled and she jumped a little. I instantly felt bad for scaring her.

"According to the doctors you're pregnant"

Pregnant. But how could I be pregnant? I was a vampire. It was important for female vampires to reproduce. Rosalie would have found a way by now if it were possible!

"Oh Nessie you have no idea how happy I am that you're okay. I've been so worried about you ever since you disappeared. Stop scaring me okay? Best friends don't do that to each other"

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"Nessie what happened to you? I saw how fast you moved. I saw the damage you did to the car and the ground. I saw your skin sparkle like diamonds. Your pale skin? Your eyes?"

I was relieved to hear that I still looked like a vampire in all aspects. I just wasn't sure how I was going to explain my situation to her or even if I should or could.

"I can't explain" I said.

"Nessie the doctors can't even run tests on you because your skin is rock hard. So many people saw what happened but we have no answers. They only know about your pregnancy because one of the doctors felt something move. They can't even do an ultrasound. Nessie what's going on with you?" she asked sounding pretty desperate.

"I can't explain right now. Anna do the Cullens know what happened to me or where I'm at?" I asked her.

"No" she said. "I don't have any of their numbers"

"Give me your phone" I said.

She nodded and handed me her iPhone. I dialed Carlisle's number and handed it back to her.

"Please explain everything that happened to him"

**Please Review**


	25. The Truth

**Chapter 25: The Truth**

**Nessie's POV**

I listened in on the conversation with my vampire super hearing. My grandfather was very surprised to get that phone call from my friend but once she explained everything I could tell that my grandfather was not happy at all. My grandfather had told me that secrecy was important. What I had done posed a very real danger to our secret. I wasn't sure I even wanted to face my grandfather. I supposed that I would have to do it sooner or later.

"He sounds angry" Anna said when she hung up the phone.

"Uh oh" I gulped nervously.

"He says he's 45 minutes away but he's on his way right now"

"Okay" Of course I had already heard everything.

A strong wave of nausea hit me just then and I grabbed the trash can just in time for my stomach to empty itself. Nothing but blood came up of course.

"Oh my god Nessie you just-"

"Threw up blood? I know. Don't worry" I said.

"Don't worry?! You just threw up blood and you're telling me to not worry?! You need a doctor-"

"No!" I yelled. "No doctors"

"But Nessie-"

"No doctors" I repeated.

"Nessie you just threw up blood you need a-"

"Anna please just trust me on-" I felt the urge to vomit again and I did. I wondered if this was some kind of morning sickness or if it was because of the accident. All I knew is that I wanted it to stop already. I already had enough to explain to my best friend.

She sighed. "Nessie what is going on? Tell me the truth"

I remained silent. I didn't know what to say or if I should tell her the truth. Or if she would think I'm nuts if I told her the truth.

"Nessie?"

"Come on Nessie! What happened to you?! You're impossibly fast and strong. You're ice cold and extremely pale. Your eyes are red. You glowed in the sunlight. You're throwing up blood. Something is going on. I'm worried sick about you here and you won't tell me anything!" she yelled in frustration..

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to say anything"

"Okay I promise just tell me!"

"I'm a vampire" There I said it. "I was recently turned into a vampire"

"You're a what?" I jumped when I heard another voice enter the room. It was only Marcus. I must've been too preoccupied with my conversation with Anna that I didn't even notice him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a way that sounded kind of rude. Even though I didn't really mean to be rude.

"I saw what happened to you on the news-"

"I'm on the news!" Oh freaking great!

"You really didn't think that someone record what happened? Well someone did. There's a video on YouTube and it's already gone viral. It's also been shared a million times on Facebook and Twitter-"

"What?!" I yelled.

"Look"

He took out his phone and showed me the video. Sure enough, he was right, someone had recorded all of my impossible feats. Everything from the speed to the sparkling skin. There were also news articles already written and published online. Most of them made up of eyewitness accounts. They had even published the information of which hospital I was at.

Oh son of a bitch. This was not good. Not good at all.

"I knew you were something Nessie. Ever since you saved my life by easily killing all of those guys. I knew something had happened to you but-"

"Get out of here now you two"'I said. It had been exactly 42 minutes since the phone call which meant that Carlisle was almost here. I kind of didn't want him to find them here.

"But w-"

"Just do it!" I hissed.

They quickly obeyed. Sure enough a few minutes later I heard someone walking through the doodle. That someone was my grandfather.

A look of relief appeared on his face. He hugged me tightly.

"Nessie what exactly happened?! I know your friend already told me everything but I want to hear it from you" he said. Oh yeah he was definitely not happy at all!

"I saved her life"

"You exposed us that's what!"

My baby kicked causing me to clinch. I hoped that Carlisle didn't notice. I still wasn't sure how I was going to explain that to him or anyone in my family for that matter.

"Nessie what were you thinking?!" He yelled at me.

"That I had to save my-"

I had the sudden urge to throw up again. Three seconds later I was vomiting for the third time today.

"Grandpa I don't know what's going on but when I was struck by that car I was knocked unconscious and now I'm throwing up and-"

"No this isn't possible. You're a vampire. This can't happen to you. Vampires don't get injured and don't get sick. Yet you're the third one third one to do so today-"

"Wait what do you mean that I'm third one? And where are the others? Do they know I'm here"

Carlisle shook his head. "No Nessie they don't know anything. They just know that you left. That's why I was out. I was looking for you. Right now Esme is watching CJ-"

"Okay what do you mean that I'm the third one to throw up?"

"Nessie something strange started to happen this morning. Rosalie and your mother started to get sick. Your mother says it reminds her of the morning sickness she used to get when she was pregnant with you. But it doesn't make any sense. None at all"

Only two words came to mind. Oh hell!

**Please Review**


	26. Pregnant Vampires

**Chapter 26: Pregnant Vampires**

**Nessie's POV**

"Grandpa I have something very important to tell you"

"Not now Nessie. Right now we need to get you out of here. We need to get you home. Then we need to figure out exactly what we are going to do. People are going to know that you are different and that's bad"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Leaving may be our only option but we will discuss it later. Right now let's just get you home. I'm worried about you, your mother, and your aunt right now so if prefer to have you all close by"

"Okay" I said feeling defeated.

I really wanted to tell him about my possible pregnancy but right now it looked like that would just have to wait.

"Nessie just follow my lead and don't say anything"

I just nodded my head in response. Sneaking out turned out to be surprisingly easy. I was shocked by how fast we were able to get out of the hospital.

I felt my baby kick a couple of times. It made me smile. I don't know how I conceived this baby but just knowing he or she was in there made me smile. Well, of course I know how I conceived the baby, I just don't know how it was possible. Yet I was still happy anyway. I had always loved babies and children. Just knowing that my second baby was on the way made me happy.

We remained silent the entire way home. I didn't dare speak to my grandfather. He looked like a mixture of upset, worried, and confused all bottled into one. I was afraid that if I spoke to him he would explode. So for now silence was better.

When we got home the first person I ran into was Jacob who was holding CJ. Right away my little boy started squirming anxiously. I immediately took him into my arms and gave him little kisses.

Then next I found myself engulfed in Jacob's massive arms.

"Nessie just what exactly were you thinking by leaving?" Jacob asked.

"I was going after you you big idiot!"

"Why-"

"Because I'm tired of you keeping secrets from me that's why! You just kept on taking off on your own without even telling me, who you supposedly love, what you were doing?! How do you think that makes me feel Jacob?!" I yelled. In all honesty it felt good to let it out of my system already.

""Nessie I-"

"Were you leaving to run around as a wolf or what?!"

"Wait how'd you-"

"I remember everything now Jacob. I remember my whole life before I lost all of my memories. I know what you are. You can turn into this giant wolf thing. Jacob what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me instead of all this secrecy. I was starting to get worried that you were cheating on me"

Suddenly Jacob's hands were cupping my face "Nessie I would never do that to you. I love you. I would never hurt you that way. Besides that your father would've killed me if I had even thought about cheating on you which I would never do. You mean so much to me. The only reason I didn't tell you anything is because your father told me not to. He thought it would be best if we didn't overwhelm you with all the supernatural stuff all at once. So I swore to him that I wouldn't say anything to you just yet" he explained.

"Oh Jacob" I muttered.

"Nessie I'm sorry. If I would've known this is what you were feeling and thinking I would've just told you right from the very beginning"

Suddenly an ear piercing scream rang throughout the house. My mothers. Two seconds later I was right outside her door. I saw her with her hand on her stomach.

There was no doubt in my mind that she was pregnant to. None of this was making any sense to me. Unless...

"Mom" I said as I ran to her.

"Oh Nessie!" she said as she threw her arms around me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that something is wrong. I don't know what-"

"You're pregnant" I muttered.

"Nessie that's imposed and you-"

"Mom let me take a wild guess here. You've been throwing up I've heard. I'm going to guess that you just now felt something move inside of you"

"How'd you-"

"The exact same thing is happening to me mom" I said. "Just touch my stomach"

She did and almost instantly the baby reacted to the coldness oh her hand.

"But that's impossible we're vampires!"

I thought about it because it truly didn't make any sense to me. Unless, well unless I had some fertility based power. A power that would allow me and other female vampires to conceive. No, Carlisle said that only our strongest traits from our human lives can become powers. Unless I was extremely fertile. Like would get pregnant every single time I had sex kind of fertile. I had no way of knowing that for sure though. At ten I was raped but I had not gone through puberty yet so a baby was not possible. Then after that I only had sex one time which just happened to result in a baby.

"What's going on here?" Asked Rosalie. I hadn't even heard her enter the room. "Bella? Nessie?"

"Aunt Rosalie I know this sounds crazy but I think we're-"

"Pregnant?" This time it was aunt Alice that spoke from the doorway. "I know. I can see it already. Turns out that we all are even Esme but she doesn't know it yet"

"This makes no sense at all" Rosalie said.

"I don't under it either" Alice said. "But somehow we are"

"Where are the others?" I asked her.

"They all left. Carlisle left to look for the rest of the guys who were all still out looking for you Nessie" Alice said. "Jacob went with them but they'll be here in about 46 seconds. Edward will be here quicker. Once Jacob told him how Bella screamed he overreacted as usual"

Sure enough my father was the first to get here looking very worried for my mother. After that the rest of my family arrived.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Everyone we need to talk right now"

"Wait" Alice said. "Before that I think it's time to mention the fact that every woman in this house is pregnant right now at this very second"

Oh aunt Alice.

**Please Review**


	27. Baby

**Chapter 27: Baby**

**Nessie's POV**

In all honesty I was not able to accurately recall exactly what happened next. Chaos might have been the best word that I could use to describe the current situation. Completely chaotic. No one had been expecting this at all. Especially Carlisle and Esme.

It was a little too chaotic for me so I found a way to escape to my room with my son.

"Mama" he whispered into my ear. I smiled. I still could not get over how advanced he was for his age. I wasn't sure that I'd ever be able to get over it actually.

I didn't notice that anyone had followed me until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Nessie?" Came Jacob's husky voice.

I couldn't accurately read the emotion's on Jacob's face.

"Jacob?" was all I could say in return. I wanted to slap myself for not thinking of something better to say.

"Is it true? Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes" I answered perhaps a little too quickly.

A smile appeared on his face but it immediately faltered.

"Are you sure? How? I mean you're a-"

"Vampire I know. As for how I'm pregnant? I'm not sure of that either. I think I might have some fertility based gift but I'm not sure"

"So we're having a baby?"

I smiled and told him to place a hand on my stomach. The baby had started to kick again and I wanted him to feel his baby's movements.

The smile on his face was something that I would never forget in my eternal life.

Jacob grabbed me into an extremely tight hug. Let's just say that it was a good thing that breathing was no longer necessary for me. The only reason we broke apart is because CJ started to cry. Apparently we were squishing the poor little guy.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad" he started to cry tears of happiness. Of pure joy. I would've cried if it had been possible as well. I wished that I could.

"I can't believe it. I don't know how it happened but Nessie, I'm so happy. We're going to have another baby" he grabbed me and kissed me again. Then he took CJ and kissed him as well.

"Dada"

If this moment wasn't perfect before it sure as hell was now. Even Jacob seemed shocked by what my son had called him.

"Did he just-"

"Yes Jacob he did" I said happily. "He certainly loves you"

Downstairs I just heard nothing but a lot of commotion. Talking. Lots and lots of talking. I didn't need to stay down there to here any of it. I could hear everything perfectly. All the talk of babies and impossible pregnancies.

As the day progressed everyone found out about what I did. About me saving my friend in broad daylight. I didn't hear the end of it from everyone. I had definitely made a huge mess of things around here. They still didn't even know that I had told Marcus and Anna the truth about us. I was not exactly looking forward to that conversation.

A day passed without much happening. It was that second night though while they continued to discuss things that I decided to sneak out. It was urgent that I spoke with my friends and I just couldn't do it over the phone.

It was nighttime so I thought meeting up with them would be easier. Less people would be out and therefore less likely to recognize me as the girl on TV.

I tracked down Anna's and Marcus's scent quickly.

Luckily they were still together and they were at the park.

"Nessie what are you doing here?" Anna asked me. "And why do you have a baby?"

"I came looking for you two and this baby is my son. His name is CJ short for Carlisle Jacob"

For a moment Marcus stared at my son. I wondered if he was connecting the dots.

"Nessie is he my son?"

"Yes but that's not important right now"

"Not important?" he repeated. "I have a son and you don't think that's important?" he walked up to me as he said that.

"Can I at least hold him?" he asked me.

I couldn't say no. He was CJ's biological father. Yes we conceived him in a drug deal but he was still his father.

"Wow" was all Marcus could say.

"I know right?"

"Yeah he's something alright. Incredible" Marcus said.

"So Nessie what exactly are you doing here? I thought you were with your family" Anna said.

"I snuck away" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I was starting to think that sneaking out was a secondary power or something. I had always been good at sneaking and evading people. I wondered if that trait had gotten enhanced as well.

"I just wanted to make sure that you two hadn't told anyone what I said"

"About being a vampire?" Anna asked. "Don't worry Nessie we haven't said anything. We would never betray you like that"

"Yeah Nessie we care about you to much to ever do that to you" Marcus added.

I heard a noise in the bushes. One that made me jump because I was certain that we had been alone. I saw a young blond girl about 12 or 13 years old. She was extremely pale skin and red eyes. She fiddled with her necklace which was in the shape of a V. Her dark cloak looked familiar. She looked familiar. I just couldn't quite place my finger on it.

I felt shivers run down the base of my spine as she gave me one last sinister look before walking away.

**Please Review**


	28. Secrets

**Chapter 28: Secrets**

**Nessie's POV**

That creepy young girl was still on my mind when I started my walk home. I just couldn't shake her from my thoughts no matter how hard I tried.

I was several miles away from my house when I finally stopped. I did the best job that I could to clear my mind so that hopefully my father wouldn't suspect anything and ask questions.

I knew that I was going to be in heaps of trouble when I got home. So it was really no surprise to me when I got home to see my family standing around waiting for me.

"Nessie where exactly were you?" my father asked.

"Um, nowhere?" It came out sounding more like a question. I kept my mind completely blank which I knew just made my father more suspicious of me.

I was sure that I wasn't going to be able to keep my secret a secret for very long though. I just wanted to figure out how to tell them though.

Apparently they were looking for me because Carlisle wanted to give me a thorough examination. Just to determine if I really was pregnant. He was going to do it to all of us girls.

I was the first one. He took me to his office and prepared to give me an ultrasound. The machines had gotten a lot more sophisticated since my mother was pregnant with me. Before it would've been impossible to give me an ultrasound. Now it was.

I waited and waited for him to say something.

Carlisle looked extremely shocked after awhile. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nessie I don't know how to tell you this but you're pregnant with triplets"

I think if it were possible I would have had a heart attack right then and there.

"Triplets?" I repeated in shock.

"All boys by the looks of it. Three healthy baby boys"

"Are they identical?" was my next question.

"No" he said. "It doesn't appear that they are identical"

I left his office wondering how I was going to handle four boys.

I found Jacob waiting for me outside with my son.

"Well?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure you already heard Jacob" I told him.

"I know" he said. "But I just wanted to hear you say it"

"We're having three boys" I said.

Jacob grabbed me into a massive hug and started to kiss me passionately. It's a good thing I didn't need to breathe because he took my breath away.

We only broke apart when my dad cleared his throat. Don't know why kissing bothers him when we've gone a lot further then that already.

My dad just rolled his eyes at me. "Just because I know it happened doesn't mean that I want to think about it. The words 'my daughter' and 'sex' shouldn't even be in the same sentence.

Jacob and I just laughed.

"Oh you two are laughing now just wait until your kids are fully grown"

My mother was next for her checkup. My mother was only pregnant with one baby and it was a boy that she was already calling EJ.

Aunt Rosalie was having a girl. I could already imagine uncle Emmett scaring away any potential suitors in the future. Aunt Alice was having a boy. My grandma Esme? She was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl.

Seven boys and two girls. This was surely going to be interesting.

CJ started crying and that's when I realized I hadn't fed him in awhile.

I made him a bottle but I was surprised when he rejected it. He started to scratch his throat. Then I realized he was thirsty.

So I emptied the bottle and poured blood into it. Immediately he started drinking and within seconds it was all gone.

"Guess he has quite a bit of vampire in him" Jacob commented.

"Yeah I guess he does" I said.

"I wonder how they'll turn out" Jacob said referencing the babies I was currently carrying.

"They'll be unique that's for sure. Half vampire half wolf"

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. I swore that I wouldn't leave the house again. Although I wasn't completely sure that my family trusted me to keep my word.

I guess I really couldn't blame them. I was still technically a newborn vampire that could easily lose control. The thirst was a bit tough to handle sometimes.

Speaking of which I went out hunting with the rest of the family (minus Jacob and CJ) the very next day. To much time has passed since I last hunted and I was getting really thirsty.

About halfway through the hunt though I got a phone call from Jacob.

"Nessie you need to come home immediately!" Jacob yelled into my ear.

"Why what's wrong?" I was beginning to freak out. Something was definitely wrong. I could feel it in my bones.

Then he said the words that I had hoped to god I would never hear in my immortal life.

"CJ is missing. I don't know what happened. I left him alone for a minute and he just vanished without a trace" I could hear the panic in Jacob's voice but it as nothing compared to how I felt. Nothing at all.

My baby was missing.

**Please Review**


	29. Searching

**Chapter 29: Searching**

**Nessie's POV**

The only thing that kept me from losing my mind in that moment was my son. I had to find him! The only way that I would ever be able to find my son is if I kept a calm and clear head.

I ran into Jacob's awaiting arms when I got back home. He comforted me and soothed me as best as he could despite the fact that he was clearly distraught himself. I didn't blame him for anything though even though he insisted that CJ's disappearance was all his fault.

None of us had a concrete plan of how we were going to search for my son. I couldn't stand to just sit around in the house and do nothing though. So I left the house against everyone's better wishes and started searching the city all on my own.

It was as if my boy had just simply vanished. The worry was just eating me alive. My baby could be in very real danger and I had no way of protecting him!

I felt one of my babies movie internally. The affect it had on me was therapeutic. I had my triplets to worry about as well. I rubbed my stomach soothingly where he had moved. I had to try not to get upset for their sakes as well. For their's and CJ's. Getting upset and falling apart would not do anyone any favors.

"Nessie what's wrong?"

I jumped when I heard a voice speaking to me. I spun around and accidentally startled Marcus.

"Nessie are you p-" he can't even bring himself to say the word.

"Yes I am pregnant but that's not what I'm worried about right now. It's CJ he's-"

"What about him?!" Marcus yelled. Clearly looking upset. "What's wrong with him?! Is he hurt?!"

"He's, oh god I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?! What's going on with him?! Nessie he's my son to and I think you should tell me what's going on with him"

That's the moment I understood. My best friend was his father. The union that resulted in my son, drugs in exchange for sex, didn't mean that my son was any less loved by his parents then any other baby was. It was clear to me that Marcus here did care about CJ. He did love him and wished him nothing but the best. He and I had both made our fair share of mistakes in the past. Those mistakes didn't define who we were as people though.

Marcus was just a good kid that had just made a lot of mistakes. He wanted to better himself as much as I wanted to better myself. He also loved his son. That much was clear.

"Nessie for god sakes will you tell me what the hell is going on?!" He shouted. "You're scaring me!"

"He's missing!" I yelled.

"He's what?!"

"I don't know how it happened. I left him with Jacob for a short time. Then Jacob called and told me that CJ was missing. Someone kidnapped him but we don't know who!"

"So what do we do?!"

"We've been searching everywhere but we can't find him"

"Well how can I help?" he asked.

"You can't help" I said.

"Why not?! He's my son to! I've got-"

"You're human that's why. Whoever took him is obviously not human if he can get past us. You'd be no match for him"

"Then turn me into a vampire"

I felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks. I was shocked beyond words. There was no way in hell that I could've heard him correctly.

"Nessie please turn-"

"You still would not be of any use. You'd be writhing in pain for three days and when you finally did wake up you'd be this blood crazed monster that would only care about one thing. Human blood. CJ would be the last thing on your mind"

"Oh like you're a blood crazed monster right now?!"

"I'm the rare exception to the rule"

"Nessie just do it please!" he yelled. "I can't just stand around feeling helpless to find and protect him. Please Nessie. Just trust me"

I didn't know what to say or even think. My feet seemed to react before my mind did though. I walked toward him slowly and without really thinking about it I lowered my lips his neck and sunk my venom coated teeth into his skin.

**Please Review**


End file.
